Digimon Shooting Star: Tribe ON
by DaRk ZeRo-92
Summary: Secuela de Digimon adventure: Shooting Star. ya a pasado un año, pero eso no significa que los problemas vayan a hacer menores para nuestros héroes. los problemas ahora son mucho mayores, ¿podrán nuestro héroes salvar la tierra otra vez?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

_**(**narración por Davis**)**_

Después de que recibimos el voto de confianza de rey y destruimos la llave Andrómeda, pensamos que todo estaría bien pero...

no puedes dejar de ser el héroe de la noche a la mañana ¿o si?.

desde el día que Gennai se llevo los digimons de los otros V-mon se ha sentido un poco solo, pero algo me dice que eso esta por cambiar...

tampoco he sabido nada de Sonia o como la llama la gente también "**Harp Note**". Solo espero que ella y Harp estén bien.

Ahora que voy a iniciar un nuevo año escolar, ¿quiero saber que cosas trae para mi este año?.

Corrección, no solo para mi... si no para todo el equipo "MEGA MAN"

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_


	2. Capitulo 1: una nueva aventura

_**Capitulo 1**_: _Una nueva aventura_

ya había pasado un año desde el accidente con los FM, pero tan pronto como esto termino un enorme continente salio entre las nubes, pero debido a su avanzada tecnología, muchos dispositivos no podían verlo y mucho menos verlos a simple visita.

* * *

_**esa noche...**_

-Jefe, esta rodeado de Virus-le comenta un oficial a Jager.

-ja, no se preocupen. Esta es la nueva arma inventada por Akmen "_**La Gun Vrs 2**_"- le contesta Jager, quien saca una escopeta y empieza a disparar a todos los virus posibles. -ven, no hay trabajo difícil para la policía- añade el sujeto contento, mientras eliminaba mas virus.

* * *

_**al día siguiente en Akmen...**_

-!¿Denpa virus?¡-reaccionan Davis y V-mon sorprendido .

-si, la elimino unos cuantos. Aparecieron ayer en el museo que esta por la ciudad-le comenta Riku al chico.

-pero Riku, creí que los Dempa virus habían sido destruidos por el rey Cephius una vez que el dejo la tierra- comenta el chico.

-¿tu que opinas mega?-le pregunta V-mon.

-lo mas posible es que algunos hayan quedado libres y se hayan refugiado en la tierra-dice Omega quien estaba de brazos cursados.

-no es eso...-dice Riku preocupado, quien luego añade. -el jefe no mando unas imágenes de dichos virus.

-nunca había visto a esos Denpa Virus-contesta Davis al ver el monitor, quien lego añade. -¿tu sabes algo Mega?

-no, probable mente sean una nueva forma de los Denpa Virus- les contesto mega.

-lo mismo creo yo, pero es solo una Teoría-les informa Riku, quien tenia una posible idea de los sucedido.

-mega, vayamos a ver si encontramos alguna pista-le dice el chico al alienigena.

-me adivinaste el pensamiento-le contesto Mega, entonces Riku detiene a ambos por un momento.

-tus amigos están aquí ahora-le comenta Riku.

-¿amigos?- reacciona el chico sorprendido.

* * *

_**mientras con los elegidos...**_

los elegidos estaba haciendo las pruebas para su Cargador Digital

-!no¡ !no¡ !no¡, el cargador digital no puede materializar comida-les grita Mashiro a los elegidos.

-pero no dijiste que el cargador digital podría materializar cualquier cosa-le dice Tk.

-ademas yo me muero de hambre en estos momentos-le contesta Yolei.

-si, piensan en otra cosa que no sea comida de seguro y resultara-les sugiere Mashiro.

-_"lo que sea ¿eh?"_...-piensa Kari -!que se materialice mi amado Mega man¡-grata Kari feliz, y entonces...

-Kari, chicos ¿que hacen en este lugar?-les contesta una voz muy similar a la de mega man

-oh, pero si eres tu Davis-dice Cody al ver al chico con v-mon.

-pero de que te quejas Kari, la identidad de secreta Maga man es Davis-le contesta Tk.

-¿Davis, te importaría ayúdanos un poco?-le pide Mashiro de favor al chico.

-con que... permite la materialización ¿eh?-dice Omega asustando al los elegidos.

-demonios, no nos asustes así Omega-le contesta Cody, mientras que el alíen solo se ríe

-miren esto... _**!Materializa Sombrill****a****¡**_-dice Mashiro, quien materializa una sombrilla

-oye, los chicos ya se fueron-le dice mega, quien se va en dirección a donde fueron los chicos.

* * *

_**mientras tanto lejos de ese lugar...**_

mientras nuestros héroes se dirigían a su importante investigación, un hombre de aspecto robusto y adinerado, había llegado al aeropuerto de la ciudad. mientras que otro extraño personaje se había levantado de su sarcófago.

-¿así que esto es Japón?-dice el extraño sujeto.

* * *

**_mientras en el museo..._**

-¿que es esto?, antigua civilización desconocida-dice Tk al leer un letrero de el museo.

-creo que deberíamos entrar-le sugiere Kari.

-¿tu que opinas Davis?-le pregunta Cody, pero el chico ya había avanzado, mientras el chico avanzaba... -niño ponte los Visualizadores-le sugiere mega.

-de acuerdo-le contesta el chico. Los elegidos avanzan y escuchan todo el recorrido, hasta que algo llama la atención de maga...

-mira es por ahí-le dice el AM.

-_**"Alpha Sword"**_\- lee el chico la inscripción del objeto.

-oye, has estado viendo eso durante mucho tempo ¿te pasa algo?-le pregunta Tk, quien al levantar su cargador digital agrega -!wooow¡, esta cosa brilla, ¿seguro que esta espada esta echa de piedra?

-si-le contesta Davis. Luego las luces del museo empezaron a fallar y todo se obscureció.

-woooow, ¿quien invito a todos esos denpa Virus?-reacciono Tk sorprendido.

-si, luego los abrazas si quieres le contesta Yolei quien trata de sacar los

-!esperen¡, ¿y Davis?-pregunta Kari, quien es interrumpida por Cody - el se las puede arreglar solo, ¡vayámonos!

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

-son los virus que salieron en las fotos que nos mostró Riku-comenta V-mon al ver a los Virus.

-si, tal parece que son atraídos por las ondas electromagnéticas que emite esa espada-agrega Omega.

-_**!Plasma Gun¡-**_grita mega man, quien lanza un disparo para eliminar a unos cuantos virus.

-_**!Sword¡-**_ahora mega man cambiaba por su arma favorita, justo en ese momento un enorme sujeto aparece delante de el...

-no cabe duda, esta es una de las Piezas Legendarias-dice el extraño sujeto con forma de Yeti.

-Oye, ¿tienes idea de quien es el cabezón?-le pregunta mega a Davis.

-buen, me retiro con el Alpha Sword-dice el Yeti, quien se va de un sato.

-!no podemos dejar que se lleve la espada¡-les comenta V-mon. -si, vamos por el-agrega Davis.

* * *

_**mientras en el camino Denpa...**_

-ahora es mía-dice el Yeti, mientras reía. Pero su alegría le dudaría muy poco ya que seria atacado por un nuevo personaje.

-lamento decirte que si quieres vivir, tendrás que entregar esa espada de piedra mi amigo-le contesta un tipo muy parecido a Myotismon.

-ja ja ja, no me hagas reír... ¿quien te crees que eres?-le contesta el Yeti riéndose del sujeto.

-!te encontré¡, que no te dijo tu mama que no te robaras cosas de otras personas-le dice mega man en tono chistoso.

-lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso-le contesta el Yeti.

-si, ademas yo llegue primero-le responde el hombre con apariencia de vampiro.

-_**!Garra Vampirica¡**_

-_**!Snowball Fall¡**_

-_**!Tambor Avalancha¡-**_grita el Yeti, creando una avalancha. Pero el sujeto extraño contraataco creando una explosión en el área, haciendo que la espada cayera al suelo.

ahora se había convertido en una carrera por ver quien tomaba la Pieza Legendaria primero...

-!es mía¡- grita el Yeti.

-ni lo sueñes-le contesta el sujeto con aspecto tenebroso.

-!no dejaremos que ninguno de los dos se la lleve¡, !toma la omega ¡-dice Davis, quien como siempre no midió su velocidad y esto trajo o le traería consecuencias después.

-!oooops¡, me la trague-poniendo una cara chistosa. -pues que esperas y escupe la- añade Davis.

-Mierda, no puedo-le comenta mega,quien intentaba escupir la espada pero no podía.

-pero que desperdicio...-comenta el tipo de aspecto tenebroso.

-ya que mas da, regresare después por ella-dice el Yeti, quien desaparece al ver lo sucedido.

-¿y ahora que?-le pregunta Mega al chico

-no tengo idea-le responde este.

_**CONTINUARA**__**...**_


	3. Capitulo 2:El Sello de la Civilización A

_**Capitulo 2**_: _El Sello De La Civilización Antigua_

-en cual quier caso, debemos buscar la manera de hacerte escupir eso-le comenta Davis a mega, mientras deshacían su transformación frente a su casa.

-si, yo soy muy joven como para ir a prisión-dice V-mon preocupado.

-bien...-le comenta el AM.

-!ya llegue¡-avisa el chico, quien entra por la puerta.

-bienvenido a casa-le contesta un pequeño FM (Cáncer), quien estaba haciendo los deberes del hogar. Davis corrió rápido hasta su sala de estar, y se encontró con una sorpresa...

-Davis, lamento la intromisión-le dice una joven, quien el chico conocía muy bien.

-¿Sonia?-dice el chico sorprendido.

-si, ella vino para agradecernos lo de aquella vez-le responde su madre, quien va saliendo con un vaso de agua para la cantante.

-¿no lo recuerdas?, fue tu madre la que trato mi pierna cuando estaba lastimada-le contesta la joven cantante.

-des afortunadamente a Davis le falla mucho la memoria-bromea le pequeño digimon, esto coacciona que Sonia ria un poco y Davis lo golpee.

-ya paren ustedes dos, miren ella compro un pastel en agradecimiento-les comenta la madre del chico, quien pone una rebanada en la mesa para Sonia.

-!vamos lávense las manos¡agrega la madre del joven.

-esta bien pero...-le contesta el chico, quien no dejaba de ver a cáncer.

-ya cambie todos los focos fundidos por usted, Mamá de Davis-le comenta el pequeño FM.

-muchas gracias-le expresa su gratitud la madre del chico.

-la verdad es que el se ha convertido en algo así como mi nuevo asistente-le comenta Sonia a Davis.

-si, ademas de que es muy trabajador-le contesta la madre del chico.

-listo, hay algo mas en lo que la pueda ayudar-le dice Cáncer a la señora.

-bueno... aun no he hecho las compras-dice la madre de Davis, quien es interrumpida por el pequeño. -eso es fácil.

* * *

_**minutos después en el cuarto de nuestro protagonista...**_

-así que es una civilización legendaria. y tienes el nombre de esa civilización-le comenta la cantante.

-si, parece que se llama DM-le contesta el chico.

-¿DM?, yo pensé que solo era un mito.-le contesta ella, quien luego agrega. - ¿y que me dices de esa espada?

-_**"Alpha**_** Sword****".** si, ademas de eso dos sujetos que nunca había visto-dice Davis pensativo.

-pues lo que se me ocurre es que si estaban tras eso, es por que es algun tipo de tesoro-comenta Sonia preocupada por el chico, quien al irse acercando mas es interrumpida por alguien...

-¡Ow Ow Ow!

-no veo nada, podrías abrir mas la boca-dice Harp, quien buscaba ayudara a Omega de alguna forma con la ayuda de Cáncer y V-mon.

-nop, sigo sin ver nada.-comenta el Harpa, quien luego agrega. -!Esto no es bueno tendré que buscarla por mi misma¡

-!YA BASTA¡-grita Maga quitándose a todos de su cabeza.

-... ¿Estas bien Harp?-le pregunta la joven cantante al arpa, quien estaba semi-noqueada.

-!ufff¡, como me duele-dice mega, quien se sobaba la boca.

-!¿que acaso ustedes quieren romperme la mandíbula?¡-agrega molesto el AM. Hasta que...

-¡Sonia!, ¿donde estas? y... ¿donde esta ese cangrejo bueno para nada?-le comenta el su manager, quien estaba molesto.

-lo mejor sera que ambos vengan para acá, o despido a ese incompetente-agrega el manager de la cantante.

-si, señor- le contesta ella, quien luego le contesta a Davis - si necesitas algo sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

\- gracias, desde aquella vez se que puedo contar contigo-le contesta Davis, quien recibe un beso en la mejilla de la cantante antes de que esta se vaya.

* * *

minutos despues...

-¿aun te duele?-le pregunta Davis a Mega.

-tu que crees-le contesta Mega.

-lo ciento-le comenta V-mon, en ese momento un auto aparece.

* * *

universidad de odaiba

-¿que hacemos aquí?-le pregunta Davis a Jager.

-ja yo solo cumplo con lo que me dijeron, ademas estoy en la búsqueda de un ladrón del museo.-le comenta Jager, quien deja a Davis fuera de la entrada de la universidad.

-Oh, que bien. vuelvo a ser un fugitivo-contesta mega con sarcasmo.

-si, lo mejor sera hacerte escupir esa espada-le contesta Davis.

-lo que yo me pregunto, es... ¿quien nos llamaría a esta Universidad?-pregunta V-mon, de repente una enorme figura aparece frente a ellos.

-¿Eres Davis Motomiya?-pregunta un hombre encapuchado.

-si,!eeek¡-reacciona el chico al ver una figura enorme hablándole.

-es un gusto, los estábamos esperando-le contesta el hombre gigante.

-¿estábamos?- contestan ellos confundidos.

-si, sigan me. Mi Lady los espera...-dice el hombre gigante, quien empieza a caminar.

-¿que es eso?- dicen Davis y V-mon al ver una dispositiva que le llamo la atención.

-eso es la antigua civilización DM, Se dice que tiene al rededor de unos 1200 años de antigüedad- dice una mujer con bata blanca, quien parecía tener alrededor de unos 25 o 30 años.

-¿la civilización DM?-dice el chico atento.

-si, estas imágenes fueron tomadas el día en que el Rey FM apareció en la Tierra. También se dice que se encuentra flotando cerca del océano pacifico-le contesta la señorita.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Yui. Es un placer conocerte Davis Motomiya-agrega la joven doctora, quien se presenta amablemente con el chico.

-pero... ¿como?...-le contesta el chico sorprendido.

-no te preocupes Davis o tal vez deba decir equipo mega man-le contesta ella, dejando al chico aun mas sorprendido.

-...-

-bien, lo importante es... que están aquí por que necesito su ayuda-es dice Yui a ellos. -por cierto también es un gusto conocerte Mega-agrega a la científica.

-¿puede verme?-reacciona mega sorprendido.

-es cierto, pero el motivo por el que los llame , es para reunir las 2 dos piezas legendarias faltantes.-les comenta Yui.

ya veo, haremos todo lo que podamos-le contesta el chico.

*booom*

-¿que demonios fue eso?-dice V-mon al escuchar la explosión, de repente un joven muy parecido a Mega man aparece...

-¿quien demonios es ese sujeto?-se pregunta Davis al ver a alguien parecido a el...

-no se, y no me importa. pero lo que si se es que es hora del Digi- Henkan- les comenta mega a ambos.

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

-¿quien eres?, !¿Responde?¡-le dice mega al chico, quien no dijo ninguna palabra.

-ladrones-susurra el chico.

-¿que dijo?-dijo Davis confundido.

-!Ladrones¡-Grita el chico, quien empieza a atacar toda la instalación y de paso a mega man. Después de haber atacado la instalación el chico se percata de que mega man tiene una de las piezas escondidas en mega.

-ja, una criatura como tu no merece tanto poder-le dice el chico a mega man, quien después de atacarlo es mega quien lanza un poder de su boca y cae inconsciente.

-¿que demonios esta pasando?-pregunta V-mon al ver todo destruido

-no tengo idea...- le contesta Davis, quien apenas y podía mantenerse en pie.

_**CONTINUARA**__**...**_


	4. capitulo 3: El Chico Misterioso

**Capitulo 3**: **Rockman Alpha**_** y el chico misterioso.**_

-¿se encuentran bien?- les pregunta Yui al ver a Davis y a V-mon tirados en el piso.

-eso creo, pero... ¿por que ese sujeto nos llamo ladrones?-dice Davis confuso.

-no lo se. Pero parece que hoy tuviste un día difícil, por que no vas a tu casa y descansas un poco.- les aconseja Yui.

-creo que tiene razón, vamonos chicos-les dice Davis a sus compañeros, quienes emprenden el camino a casa.

-Mi Lady ¿cree que el chico nos sea de utilidad?- le pregunta el hombre gigante a Yui.

-no te preocupes Willo, el chico lo hará- le contesta Yui.

* * *

mientras con Davis...

-...-

-¿que pasa mega, estas muy pensativo?-le pregunta Davis a su compañero.

-aun no me puedo sacar de la cabeza, el por que ese sujeto nos llamo ladrones-dice mega, quien trataba de sacarse la reliquia del estomago.

-si, tenemos mucho que averiguar sobre eso, pero antes... vamos a otro lado-dice Davis quien quería contarle a Sonia lo sucedido.

(_minutos mas tarde_)

-y eso fue lo que paso- dice Davis, quien le contaba a Sonia de todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy .

-ya veo, así que tienes que juntar las Reliquias de la antigua civilización DM y salvar el mundo de nuevo- le contesta su amiga.

-cuando lo dices así suena muy fácil, pero la verdad es que no lo es. y ahora resulta de que apareció un chico nuevo, el cual piensa que somos unos ladrones- le dice Davis a Sonia.

-no te preocupes, te ayudare después de todo para que están los amigos-le contesta la cantante.

-lamento decirte que no puedes, ya que tienes una agenda muy ocupada-le contesta Cáncer.

-si, pero quiero divertirme, ademas hace tiempo que no me trasformo y esto es aburrido- dice la cantante haciendo puchero.

-te encontré-

-¿dijiste algo Davis?-le pregunta la cantante a Davis.

-no-le contesta el elegido del valor.

-¡prepárate para morir!- grita una figura oscura quien ataca a Davis y a Sonia.

-Davis

-lo se V-mon

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

-Sonia hay que ayudarlos

-lo se Harp

_**¡DENPA-HENKAN Sonia Strumm! ¡ON AIR!**_

-¿quien eres y por que dices que somos ladrones?- pregunta Mega man.

-mi nombre es Zero, y soy un habitante de la antigua civilización DM-le contesta el joven misterioso, quien se trasforma al igual que Davis.

-la civilización DM?, es me suena conocido- dice Maga man rascándose la cabeza.

-eso ami no me importa,ya que no vivirás para contarlo...- le contesta el joven misterioso, quien al agitar su mano crea una espada la cual saca a mega man de combate.

-¡Oye no te olvides de mi! **_¡SHOCK NOTE!_\- **le grita Harp Note, quien ataca Zero, para proteger a mega man.

-...-

-eres un estorbo-le contesta el chico del traje oscuro y de un golpe la manda a volar, dejando a la cantante inconsciente y en mal estado. Mientras Zero se acercaba lentamente hacia Davis, en el interior de su cabeza se escuchaba una voz...

* * *

**_(Dentro de la cabeza de Davis)_**

-despierta tu verdadero poder

-¿que? ¿quien habla?-dice el chico confundido.

-despierta el poder de **_Alpha_**

* * *

minutos después Davis logra reaccionar para encontrase a su mejor amiga tirada en el piso y a Zero acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellos.

-¿porque?... ¿por que la atacaste?- dice Davis, quien estaba furioso.

-porque... por que eran basura, y solo estaban estorbando en mi camino-le contesta Zero con un tono muy arrogante, esto hace que Davis se moleste mas.

-¡no tenias por que lastimarlaaaaas!- el grito de Davis hace que su poder active el fragmento de la parte legendaria que Mega se había comido.

-no lo puedo creer... ES EL MODO ALPHA-dice Zero sorprendido.

-no te perdonare, no te perdonare, !NO TE PERDONAREEEEEEEE¡-dice mega man modo alpha, quien a causa de no poder controlar su poder aun, este cae poseído por el y empieza a golpear todo lo que tenga enfrente.

\- **_¡Alpha Crusher!- _**grita Mega man, quien logra golpear un poco a Zero y se va. después de que Zero se marcho Davis pierde su trasformación y cae al piso en muy mal estado.

* * *

_a la mañana siguiente_

-Davis, que no se te olvide que somos un equipo-le dice Sonia a Davis por su Cargadores Digitales.

-lo se, pero...-dice Davis, quien estaba vendado hasta la nuca.

-nada de peros, si necesitas mi ayuda asegúrate de decírmelo de acuerdo-le dice Soina a Davis.

-bien- le contesta el chico y termina la llamada con su amiga.

-vaya que nos pasaron cosas locas hoy- dice mega.

-ya lo creo- le contesta V-mon.

-chicos, recuerden que hoy tenemos que darles nuestra respuesta a la señorita Yui-es dice Davis y se prepara para un nuevo día.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

bueno, estoy de Regreso y lamento lo que no pueda actualizar tan rápido, pero tratare de hacer lo mejor posible así que espero sus comentarios de nuevo.


	5. Capitulo 4: el Ataque de Vampire D

**capitulo 4**: _**el ataque de Vampire D.**_

después de haber aclarado las cosas con Sonia, Davis se había decidido a ir ver a Yui para darle su respuesta. En ese momento...

-Davis que bueno que te veo- le dice Kari, quien llega y saluda a su amigo.

-pues... yo... "no puedo decirle que voy a la universidad"- le contesta Davis con nerviosismo, mientras que piensa en que contestarle a Kari.

-¿por que paso algo?-le pregunta el chico tratando de cambiar el tema.

-no, ¿solo quería saber si querías ir al cine?-le contesta la chica.

-"ir al cine con Kari..."...-piensa Davis quien esta en Stanby.

-¿Davis?-le pregunta Kari quien espera una respuesta del chico.

-claro-dice V-mon, quien le quita los boletos pero no se da cuenta del nombre de la película.

-...-

-Davis, tenemos que irnos. No te preocupes Kari estaremos a la hora de la función-le dice V-mon, mientras se va jalando a Davis.

* * *

_minutos después..._

-y bien joven Motomiya, ¿cual es su respuesta?-le pregunta Yui

-aun tengo muchas preguntas, pero creo que podrán responderse con este viaje-le contesta Davis a Yui.

-¿eso... quiere decir... que?-dice Yui feliz aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

-si-le contesta Davis.

-bien, en cuanto tenga alguna información te la haré saber-le dice Yui a Davis.

-de acuerdo-dice Davis, mientras el y v-mon se van.

-ja te lo dije- dice Willo quien aparece de las sombras.

-si, tenias razón Willo-le contesta Yui.

* * *

_mientras tanto con Davis..._

-no puedo cr..cree..creerlo, voy a tener una cita con Kari-repetía Davis, quien estaba muy nervioso.

-ja ja ja

-¿de que te ríes Mega?-le pregunta Davis al perro espacial.

-de dos cosas: 1.- me gustaría ver la cara de Sonia al escucharte decir eso-le contesta el alienigena, mientras reía a morir.

-¿y la otra? - pregunta Davis molesto. (¬¬)

-la otra mira los boletos de la función-le contesta mega, quien al estarse riendo le muestra los boletos al chico.

-...-

-ja ja ja, es cierto-ríe Davis junto con mega.

-¿de que te ríes Davis?-dice una voz a lo lejos.

-nada, el tonto de v-mon no se fijo y agarro los boletos así como si nada.-dice Davis, quien al darse la vuelta se queda sorprendido.

-¿pasa algo Davis?-dice Kari quien se para frente al chico.

-no... no pasa nada-le contesta el chico, quien se había quedado boquiabierto al ver a Kari con un hermoso vestido color rosa.

-que bueno, por que la película esta por empezar- bromea Tk, quien sale detrás de Kari.

-¿tu que haces aquí?-le pregunta Davis al chico rubio.

-¿que no te lo dijo Kari?, Todos iremos a ver la película-le contesta Yolei, quien toma desprevenido a Davis.

-no, no lo menciono- decía Davsi cambiando de cara, mientras que...

-ja ja ja, esto si que se lleva el premio. ja ja ja-reía mega.

-como sea vamos a ver la película-dice Davis, quien entra primero a la sala.

* * *

_mientras en otra parte del cine.._

-le quitare a ese mocoso su reliquia y así, podre hacer lo que quiera-dice uno de los hombres que ataco a mega man al principio.

* * *

mientras en el cine...

**-_les agradecemos que hayan venido a ver la función..._**

_**pero... ahora esto es nuestro...**_

-¿eso era algún anuncio del cine?-pregunta V-mon.

-no lo creo...-le contesta Davis.

-el chico tiene razón, ciento la presencia de varios virus- afirma Mega.

-!aaaaah¡

-ese grito- dice V-mon al escuchar un grito que provenía de la sala donde se encontraban.

-si, fueron Kari y Yolei-le contesta Davis.

-chico es hora de hacerlo-le dice mega a Dvais.

-lo se- le contesta el chico.

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

tan pronto como se trasforma Davis, es decir Mega man entra en la sala solo para encontrase con una sorpresa...

-!Alto ahí Mega man¡- dice una voz, que salia de una pequeña trasmisión de algún lado.

-eres el tipo de la otra vez... ¿Donde esta Kari?-pregunta Mega man.

-mi nombre es Vampire D. y tengo a tu amiga justo aquí con migo-le contesta el tétrico villano, mientras muestra a Kari frente a un monitor.

-Maldito...-le contesta mega man.

-gracias yo también te estimo mucho sabes, tanto que le mande un regalo a tus amigos-le dice Vampire, mientras le muestra a Mega man un vídeo donde los demás están siendo atacados por virus fantasmas.

-¿que hacemos ahora?-le pregunta su mega.

-...-

-me preocupa kari, pero... los demás... también-decía Davis quien se cuestionaba hacia donde ir.

-**_¡SHOCK NOTE!_**

-que demonios..-dice Vampire, al ver a todo su ejercito derrotado.

-¿creen que Sonia este de mal humor?-dice Davis, al ver al ejercito destruido.

-¿tu que crees?, tienes una aventura para salvar a otra chica. Es obvio que estas muerto-le contesta Mega.

-lo mejor sera irnos, antes de que algo pase-sugiere Davis.

* * *

mientras en la parte alta del edificio.

-y bien niña, ¿quien es mega man?-le pregunta Vampire D.

-aunque lo supiéramos, no te lo diríamos-le contesta Gatomon

-así es- afirma Kari.

-creo que no sabes con quien tratas chiquilla-dice el siniestro enemigo, justo cuando esta por atacar a Kari algo lo detiene.

-así que... me estabas buscando...-dice mega man, quien llega y bloque el ataque de Vamipre D.

-ja, esquiva esto..._**!Garra Vampirica¡**_...-ataca Vamipre, pero su ataque es detenido por mega man.

-creo que ahora me toca a mi ¿no crees?-le comenta mega man.

*fhssspum*

mega man logra sacar todo su poder, y se trasforma de nuevo en _ALPHA MODE_

-**_¡Alpha Crusher!_**-al golpear su espada contra el suelo crea un derrumbe, y tan pronto como puedo mega man salio al recate de Kari, quien al poco tiempo abrió los ojos.

-mega man-sama, me salvaste- le expresaba Kari sus sentimientos.

-de nada, espero y tus amigos estén bien-le decía mega man a la joven.

-no te preocupes, ellos estarán bien-le contesta Kari al joven azul.

-bueno, tengo que irme-y con esa frase se va antes de que algo salga peor.

-Davis, mira es una nota para ti- le señala v-mon una nota que se encontraba en uno de los escombros.

_Este juego apenas comienza Mega man_

_pronto sabre quien eres._

_atte: **V.D.**_

-¿acaso eso es una amenaza?- se pregunta el chico.

-no, pero esta si-le contesta Mega, quien le enseña otro papel dirigido hacia el.

_Espero y se haya divertido hoy Señor Mega man, mira que _

_no avisarme de esto, ademas de tener una cita con alguien mas_

_y de paso una aventura tan emocionante como esta..._

_tu cuenta conmigo sigue en aumento, así que para que te perdone..._

_tendrás que hacer algo al respecto._

Atte: **_S.S./ Harp Note_**

-tienes razón mega esto es una carta amenazante-le responde el chico.

aunque el día de hoy había terminado para nuestros héroes, algo muy interesante estaba por venir...

**CONTINUARA...**


	6. capitulo 5: Un día Difícil pt1

**Capitulo 5: _Un Día Difícil pt1_**

-vaya que no pude dormir-decía Davis cansado.

-y como querías dormir después de leer esa nota-le contesta mega, quien se burlaba del chico.

* * *

**FlashBack**

Espero y se haya divertido hoy Señor Mega man, mira que

no avisarme de esto, ademas de tener una cita con alguien mas

y de paso una aventura tan emocionante como esta...

tu cuenta conmigo sigue en aumento, así que para que te perdone...

tendrás que hacer algo al respecto.

_**Atte: S.S./ Harp Note**_

**Fin del FlashBack**

* * *

-¿tenias que recordármelo? ¿verdad?-decía Davis entre bostezo y bostezo.

-si, para mi es algo muy... ja ja ja chistoso-le contesto mega mientras reía como loco, en ese momento...

-¿Davis estas ocupado?-le dice Tk por teléfono.

-en realidad no, pero...-le contesta el chico, pero en eso es interrumpido por el rubio.

-bien, entonces... ¿podrías venir al parque?-le pregunta el chico.

20 minutos después...

-¿y?-decía Davis al ver al grupo en frente de alguien

-que bueno que llegas, solo faltabas tu-le dice Kari, quien opta por hacer que Davis participara en una rifa. Después de que los elegidos lo intentaron y ninguno con éxito, Davis en un inconsciente movimiento hace que la pelota dorada caiga.

-¡TENEMOS UN GANADOR!-gritaba el hombre extraño.

-¿disculpe pero que fue lo que nuestro dormido amigo gano?- le pregunta Tai al hombre la rifa.

-su amigo Gano... ¡Un viaje para cuatro personas en un lujosos hotel al pie de la montaña!-después de que el hombre terminara de hablar, los elegidos solo miraban a Davis, quien apenas y reaccionaba de lo dormido que estaba.

-eso suena bien, pero... ¿quienes serán los otros 3 que acompañaran a Davis?-dice Tk, quien observa a los otros, al igual que estos a el.

-...-

-bien, decidamos lo de la forma mas fácil... Piedra papel o Tijera-después de eso... quienes habían ganado fueron Tai, Tk y Kari

-bien, eso lo dice todo-dice Tai, con su boleto y el de Kari en las manos.

-bien entonces nos vemos mañana-les contesta Tk, quien se va con su boleto en mano.

* * *

_A la Mañana siguiente..._

-¿como fue que todo esto paso?-decía Davis, mientras iba sentado con Tai y los demás.

-no lo recuerdas chico con suerte-le contesta Tai dándole un pequeño golpe.

-si, ademas ya llegamos... Miren- dijo Kari, quien veía el paisaje.

-bien, primero vayamos al hotel, hay dejaremos a los digimons y echaremos una vuelta-dice Tai, quien da la orden en cuanto los chicos bajan.

-miren eso... ¿porque no tenemos una competencia de Snowbording Davis?-le pregunta Tk al chico.

-por que somos muy buenos esquiadores-le contesta el chico con sarcasmo.

-miren chicos, al parecer alguien dará clases-les contesta Kari a ambos.

-bueno, eso resuelve uno de nuestros problemas, pero vayamos a ver el hotel-les dice Tai haciéndoles señas.

* * *

_dentro del hotel..._

Los chicos entran al hotel y se registran. Pero... justo en ese momento algo o alguien aparece...

-aun lado mocosos-decía un hombre gordo, quien parecía tener mucho dinero.

-si, ¿en que le puedo ayudar?- le pregunta la recepcionista.

-si, deme la habitación del Pent House-le contesta el hombre gordo

-lo ciento, pero esa habitación ya se la dimos a estos huéspedes-le contesta la recepcionista , mientras señala a los elegidos.

-...-

-¿quien era ese gordo?-pregunta Davis

-era el señor Yajiko Hiroshima, uno de los hombres mas ricos de japón.

-bueno eso que mas da, vamos a nuestra habitación-les dice Tai quien va hacia el elevador.

-v-mon y yo los alcanzamos después,iremos a pasear por el lugar

* * *

_afuera del hotel..._

Davis y v-mon investigaban en caso de que pudieran encontrar algo o encontrar una de las piezas perdidas.

-¿en serio crees que esto resulte?-le pregunta mega.

-pues es mejor que no hacer nada-le contesta V-mon.

*fsssh*

-¿que es esta ventisca que salio de la nada?- pregunta Davis al ver el notorio cambio climático. De pronto Davis logra visualizar a una chica, justo en ese momento... una enorme bola de nieve cae sobre ella y...

-¿estas bien?-le pregunta Davis, quien había salvado a la chica, pero ala vez el tendría problemas...

-si, gracias por salvarme Mega man-le contesta la chica.

-¿que? como sa- dice Davis, pero justo en ese momento se da cuenta a quien había salvado.

-Hola Mega, V-mon ¿como están?-dice Harp quien saluda a ambos.

-pues nosotros bien, pero...-le contestaba V-mon, pero veía la cara de su compañero y sentía lastima.

-Davis, ¿Esta todo bien?-le pregunta Tai, quien va llegando con Kari y Tk.

-que no lo ves Tai, claro que esta bien-le dice Tk. (¬w¬)

-...-

-!¿no puedo creerlo eres Sonia Strumm?¡-decía Tai sorprendido

-si, la misma-le contesta Sonia.

-¿y que haces en un lugar así?-le pregunta Tk.

-bueno, estaba esperando a alguien, que tomaría unas clases de Esquí -le contesta la cantante.

-esos somos nosotros-le dice Tai, quien toma la mano de la Cantante.

-no creo que eso le guste a Sora Hermano-decía Kari, al ver las reacciones de Tai.

-cierto, ademas hay alguien que me importa mucho en estos momentos-le contesta la cantante, quien suelta a Tai de la mano.

-!oh¡ eso quiere decir que tienes novio-le dice Tk.

-pues... no es precisamente mi novio, pero... de pequeños eramos muy amigos-le contesta Sonia al rubio.

-eso no nos interesa o si chicos-dice Davis, quien trata de cambiar el tema.

-que grosero eres... Davis Motomiya-le responde la cantante, haciendo que los demás elegidos se queden sorprendidos.

-¿se conocen Davis?-le pregunta TK.

-...-

-Claro que nos conocemos, desde que eramos pequeños... se podría decir que Somos Amigos De la Infancia-le Contesta Sonia a Tk, haciendo que Davis se quede mudo. Justo en ese momento, otra persona decide hablar.

-pues se me hace extraño, ya que el nunca nos ha mencionado nada de ti-le responde Kari a la cantante, esto hace que arda Troya.

-...-

-¿Tai?-le dice Tk, al mayor del grupo.

-si Tk, esto se pondrá feo-le contesta Tai, al ver la reacción de su hermana y a la cantante enfrentándose.

-chicas por que no hablamos mañana de todo esto ¿si?-dice Tai tratando de detener la pelea.

-por mi no hay problema. Mañana habrá un concurso de comida, ¿por que no vienen?-les dice la cantante.

-eso suena bien-le responde Tk.

-...-

-creo que el chico se quedo si habla-dice mega, mientras hacia de las suyas.

-si, pero mañana lo tendrá peor...-le dice V-mon, temiendo por la vida de su amigo, mientras Mega se reía.

**CONTINUARA...**


	7. Capitulo 6: un día difícil pt2

**capitulo 6 Un día Difícil pt 2: El concurso de comida**

-vaya con este dolor de espalda- decía Davis lastimado

-y como no te va a doler, no recuerdas lo que paso ayer-le contesta V-mon quien recordó todo lo que había pasado ayer

* * *

_FlashBack_

-bien chicos, escojamos donde dormiremos- dice Tai, mientras Kari va y se apodera de la cama

-bueno, solo quedan dos sofás-le contesta Tk a Tai, en eso Kari recuerda el encuentro con Sonia y se molesta.

-por que no toman ustedes dos esos sofás, estoy segura que a Davis no le importara-les contesta Kari quien se va a dormir.

-¿seguro que no te importa Davis?- le pregunta el rubio.

-...-

* * *

-con que fue por eso...-decía el chico, quien caminaba con dolor en la espalda.

-me alegra que llegaras Davis-le contesta Tai, quien ya se encontraba en el lugar del evento.

-si,pero y los demás... ¿porque no han llegado?-decía Davis al ver que solo estaba Tai.

-pues la verdad...

* * *

_FlashBack_

-bien, hoy es el día del torneo. Chicos vamos a encontrarnos con Sonia-les decía Tai,

-adelanta te tu-le contesta Kari a su hermano.

-huy que carácter-decía Tai en forma de broma

-creo que Kari aun sigue de mal humor. porque no te adelantas tu, ademas Davis aun sigue dormido-le contesta Tk.

-bueno, eso es cierto-afirma Tai, quien veía a Davis roncar.

-nosotros te alcanzaremos luego no te preocupes-le dice Tk al chico mayor.

-esta bien-le responde Tai al rubio.

* * *

-así que eso fue lo que paso-le contesto Davis a Tai.

-en cierta forma-le respondió este, en ese momento Kari y Tk iban haciendo su aparición.

-y bien, ¿donde estará Sonia?-preguntaba Tk, en ese momento alguien toma a Davis y lo abraza por detrás.

-ya estoy aquí, apropósito... ¿quien de ustedes participara en el concurso?-pregunta la cantante.

-¿como que participar?-pregunta Tai.

-si verán... si participan y ganan, ganaran una cena para dos en un famoso restaurante-les explica la cantante.

-bueno, eso lo hace interesante-le contesta Tk.

* * *

-**!****_Bienvenidos a este concurso y recuerden que... el que mas coma sera el afortunado que se gane esa cena en el restaurante¡-_**

-¿crees que puedas vencerme Tk?-le pregunta Tai al rubio.

-no lo se, pero tu crees poder vencer al tragón-le contesta Tk, quien se refería a Davis, quien ya estaba tomando su lugar.

-novatos. Si no pueden vencerme, como esperan poder vencerla a ella-les decía Davis, quien se refería a Sonia, quien ya sabia de lo que ella era capaz.

_**-bien pues... que empieza la competencia-**_

_10 minutos después..._

**Sonia=18**

**Tk= 3**

**Davis= 9**

**Tai=5**

**personaje gordo= 4**

**-_bien, nos acercamos a la recta final, ¿quien sera el ganador?..._**

_5 minutos __después..._

**_-el ganador de esta competencia es... La señorita Sonia, quien comió 22 platillos-_**

* * *

_-... _eso si que es increíble-dice Tk sorprendido..

_-_te lo dije-le contesta Davis al rubio, en eso Kari interrumpe la conversación.

_-¿_y?, ¿no se supone que íbamos a esquiar o algo por el estilo?-dice Kari metiéndose entre los dos chicos

_-¡oh!_, eso es cierto. Perdón se me había olvidado-le contesta la cantante.

_-_bien, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que baje la comida para poder empezar-dice Tk, quienes interrumpido por la cantante.

_-_que aburrido, mejor... ¡El Que llegue al Ultimo le paga un refresco a todos!-contesta Sonia, quien se va corriendo.

_-_¡OYE!-contestan los elegidos, mientras van corriendo con algunos de sus digimon en brazos detrás de la cantante.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

[**Nota**]

lamento que el capitulo sea corto, pero lo que tenia se borro y tuve que comenzar de cero y esto fue todo lo que tenia.

el próximo capitulo estará mas largo, ya que habrá una batalla.


	8. capitulo 7: Un Día Difícil pt 3

**capitulo 7: Un Dia Dificil pt 3**

_10 minutos de practican después..._

-muy bien chicos eso solo fue el calentamiento, ahora si entremos en calor-les decía la cantante a los elegidos.

-¿en calor?-pregunta Tai.

-si, ya saben una pequeña competencia entre nosotros y el perdedor paga las bebidas-le responde Sonia a Tai.

-me parece buena idea, ¿tu que opinas Kari?-opina el rubio, mientras le pide su opinión a la elegida de la luz.

-como sea. _"no me dejare vencer por ella"_-le contesta Kari a Tk, mientras que pensaba como cierta persona. (¬¬)

-¿tu que opinas Davis?-le pregunta Tai, pero Davis estaba ocupado con otra cosa.

-¿estas Seguro?...- le pregunta Davis a mega.

-si, no cabe duda de que V-mon y yo sentimos la parecencia de un enemigo-le contesta mega muy serio.

-¿crees que sea Zero?... ¿o Vampire D.?-les pregunta Davis a sus compañeros.

-aun no lo se, pero... estaremos sera por si Sonia o Tu tienen que trasformarse-le contesta mega jalando a Harp con ellos, justo en ese momento...

-¡NO!-grita Davis.

-¿no acaso tienes miedo de perder contra mi?-le pregunta Tk.

-en tus sueños locos-le contesta Davis al rubio.

-bien, si no hay mas objeciones... !Comencemos¡-les dice Sonia muy animada. Mientras todos se preparaban, había alguien que los estaba observando y que esperaba para hacer su entrada atroz.

-ja, como les quedo el ojo gane-decía Davsi quien había llegado primero al lugar.

-si, si. Ya entendí- le contesta Tk.

-definitivamente eres rápido-le contesta Tai, de repente... una Tormenta de nieve amenaza cerca de donde se encuentran ellos.

-tenemos que refugiarnos-les dice Tk.

-si, pero ni Sonia ni Kari han llegado aun-le contesta Tai preocupado

-lose, pero... ¿que podemos hacer?-le pregunta Tk, en ese momento Tai se acerca asta donde esta Davis...

-Se que tienes problemas, y tal vez no sea el mejor momento para pedírtelo pero... por favor Davis salva las-le pide Tai a la única persona capas de hacer algo.

\- no te preocupes, si esta con Sonia de seguro y esta bien-le contesta Davis y se da la vuelta, justo en ese momento Tk lo agarra del brazo y lo golpea.

-¿por que hiciste eso?-le pregunta Davis sobándose el golpe.

-¿tu por que crees?. Tai y yo no podemos hacer nada, Pero tu solo tienes que transformarte y listo-le contesta Tk.

-¿Desde cuando lo saben?...-pregunta Davis sorprendido.

-desde tu batalla contra los FM, esperábamos que nos dijeras algo... pero creo que no quisiste hacerlo-le contesta el rubio.

-Davis odio estar en desacuerdo contigo, pero hay algo que me mantiene inconforme...-le dice Mega interrumpiendo la discusión entre ambos chicos.

-¿te refieres a la parecencia de el enemigo que detectaron tu y V-mon?-le pregunta Davis a Mega, en ese momento una señal entro en el cargador digital de Davis.

-Mega man, digo Davis. Soy yo, Al parecer nos agarro la tormenta ven y... ¿que fue seo?...-decía la cantante ya que la señal se cortaba mucho por la presencia de un enemigo.

-...-

-odio cuando tienes razón ¿sabes?-le decía Davis a Tk.

-¿eso quiere decir que...?-le pregunta Tai.

-si, iré por ellas, ademas mega lo dijo. Hay algo que no esta bien iremos a ver que es-les contesta Davis, quien opta por transformarse.

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

-bien las traeré tan pronto como pueda-les contesta el héroe de traje azul.

-contamos contigo-le contestan ambos chicos.

* * *

-vaya, me pregunto ¿donde podrán estar?-se preguntaba Davis, quien debido a la tormenta, no podía ver nada.

-cierto, tal vez no puedas ver pero... si te falla la vista aun tienes las orejas-le contesta mega. Justo en ese momento... se oye un disparo al pie de la montaña.

-vamos a ver-les sugiere Davis a mega y a V-mon.

-si-le responden ambos, al subir a la montaña se quedan sorprendidos al ver a Harp note noqueada y a Kari tirada en la nieve.

-¿que fue lo que paso aquí?-pregunto Davis, de repente alguien lo golpea con mucha fuerza...

-ja ja ja ja, Eres un chiquillo muy débil-le contesta un personaje con el que ya se había topado antes nuestro protagonista.

-¿quien eres? y ¿por que hiciste esto?-preguntaba Mega man.

-mi nombre es... _!Yuki Yeti¡_, y estoy aquí para quitare esa espada.-le contesta el nuevo enemigo.

-...-

-¿que pasa te quedaste sin habla niño?-decía Yuki Y. burlándose de Mega man.

-...-

-bueno, si no dirás nada... !muere de una vez¡-le dice Yuki Yeti, quien uso su técnica especial, pero...

-je, Tambor Avalancha de seguro y acabo con el. Bien, ahora vamos por esa pa-justo cuando Yeti estaba terminando de hablar una luz roja sale de el lugar.

-que bueno que usamos la fire bazooka antes de que eso nos aplastara ¿no crees?-dice V-mon

-si-le contesta Davis, quien voltea a ver a Yeti con una cara de enojo.

-...-

-atacaste a mis amigos solo para tus malditos propósitos egoístas...-dice Davis molesto, quien de repente es cubierto por una luz amarilla haciendo que se transforme en modo Alpha.

-Davis, si usas el Alpha Crusher causaras una avalancha y tus amigas...- le dice mega previniéndolo de que el chico actuara impulsiva mente.

-lo se, por eso... no usare esa técnica-le contesta el chico.

-¿eh?-dice mega confundido.

_**-!Alpha... Slash¡-**_

-!aaaaahg¡-grita yuki yeti, quien huye de el campo de batalla, mientras mega man saca a las chicas y las lleva al hotel en donde se hospedaban los elegidos.

* * *

_minutos después..._

-¿que fue lo que paso?-pregunto kari, quien recién se estaba reincorporando.

-bueno...-le dice Tk, mientras le explica todo lo sucedido.

-!¿que?¡, !¿que mega man nos salvo de la tormenta?¡-dice Kari sorprendida.

-si, eso es lo que paso-le contesta Tai, mientras que Sonia hablaba con Davis.

* * *

-oh vamos, ¿por que estas tan molesto?-le pregunta la cantante.

-¿y todavía lo preguntas?, sabes lo que hubiese pasado si no hubiese llegado-le contesta Davis molesto.

-Davis cálmate-le dice V-mon tratando de calmarlo.

-si, lo que importa es que llegaste y me salvaste- le contesta Sonia.

-ese no es el punto-le responde Davis.

-¿entonces cual es?- le pregunta Sonia, pero el tiempo paso y sin una respuesta era hora de despedirse.

-bueno, creo que aun no sabes la respuesta. Pero yo si tengo la respuesta a algo que te dije hace tiempo y no pude decirlo, y cuando tu tengas tu respuesta yo te daré la mía-le dice la cantante, al lo que antes de despedirse de el chico le da un beso nuevamente en la mejilla y delante de los demás elegidos.

-¿Tai?-le habla Tk al hermano mayor de Kari.

-...-

-Si,¿Que pasa Tk?-le pregunta Tai al rubio.

-¿crees que Davis vaya a regresar caminado hasta Odaiba con lo que acabamos de ver?-le pregunta Tk a Tai.

-si, es muy probable-le contesta Tai al rubio, al ver la cara de enojo de su hermana.

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	9. Capitulo 8: Todo es Relativo

**capitulo 8: Todo es Relativo**

-!Davis vamos¡-decía V-mon emocionado.

-¿porque la emoción azulito?-le preguntaba mega entono de broma.

-Ya lo olvidaste- le contesta Davis.

* * *

_FlashBack..._

-¿y para que creen que nos haya hablado Gennai?-pregunta Davis, quien estaba acompañado por Tai y los demás.

-no lo sabemos aun Davis, pero esperemos y sean noticias acerca de nuestros digimons- le contesta Matt.

-¿y?, ¿porque venimos nosotros?-seguía preguntando el chico.

-podrías callarte y avanzar un poco mas rápido Motomiya-le contesta Kari, dejando a todos en estado de shock.

-...-

-¿Tai?-le pregunta Matt, a lo que el líder mayor le responde... -luego te digo es una larga historia.

-y vaya que es interesante-le dice Tk a su hermano.

minutos después de que los elegidos llegan a la casa de Izzy se encuentran con el señor Gennai, quien los esperaba para hablarles de cosas buenas malas y posiblemente cosas que cambiarían el futuro de los elegidos.

-bien, me alegra que todos mis niños elegidos sigan con bien-expresaba el señor Gennai su felicidad, quien sabia las cosas que habían pasado.

-¿para que nos llamaste a todos si se puede saber?-le pregunta Davis a Gennai

-bueno,como sabrán... después de las batallas contra Diaboromon se crearon 3 satélites para contener a los digimons agresivos y dejarle menos trabajo a los elegidos. los satélites creados fueron el Leo, Pegaso y Dragón y a la vez se utilizaban para para detectar problemas mundiales. Pero también se creo una barrera digital para que los digimons malignos no pudieran atacar y...

-¿fue cuando los FM atacaron cierto?

-si, los FM empezaron a atacar la tierra causando una inestabilidad en las sondas digitales y a la ves problemas en la evolución de los digimons que abitaban la tierra.

-pero eso no es algo nuevo-le contesta Sora

-si, salio en las noticias-afirmo Cody el comentario de la chica.

-si, pero... no me lleve a un Digimon ¿saben por que?-les pregunta Gennai.

-...-

-¿Davis?, ¿que hacemos ahora?-pregunta v-mon nervioso.

-después de mi investigación todo quedo claro...-dice Gennai poniendo mas nerviosos a ambos.

-¿y que fue lo que descubrió señor Gennai?-le pregunta Izzy.

-bueno... algunos de sus compañeros fueron afectados por esas ondas al intentar evolucionar, solo unos cuantos pudieron convertirse en lo que llamaremos "Digimons FM"-les explica Gennai.

-!¿digimons FM?¡-dicen los chicos sorprendidos.

-si, estos digimons necesitan tres cosas para poder obtener su evolución-les dice Genai.

-¿y cuales son?-le pregunta Tk.

-la primera es un compañero humano y la segunda es un ser FM-le contesta Gennai al rubio.

-¿y la tercera?-le pregunta Mimi.

-la tercera... bueno eso aun no lo se-les contesta Gennai.

-...-

-por el momento solo dos digimons presentan ese cambio los haré pasar-dice Gennai, haciendo que Gatomon y Patamon se reencuentren con Kari y Tk.

-oh, ¿Davis podemos hablar antes de retirarme?-le pregunta Gennai al chico.

-si, claro-le contesta este.

* * *

-Los satélites me lo dijeron todo, y es obvio que no te delataría ante ellos-le dice el señor Gennai al chico.

-muy tarde Gennai algunos ya lo saben-le contesta Davis.

-lo siento, pero tu lo sabes ¿verdad?-le dice Gennai a Davis.

-si, V-mon no es un FM, es un AM por que se combina con Mega-le responde el chico.

-ja ja ja, vaya que me sorprendes. Pero tengo que hablar contigo de las reliquias...-le dice el señor Gennai al chico.

-¿las reliquias?-dice el chico confuso.

-si, al parecer hay alguien detrás de ellas...-le contesta Gennai.

-creo darme una idea de quien puede ser-le responde Davis.

-¿por cierto Davis?...-le pregunta Gennai al chico, a lo que el le responde.

-si, v-mon también es un digimon especial, al combinarse con mega se convirtió en un digimon AM-le responde el chico mirando su cargador digital. Minutos después Davis y Gennai llegan con los elegidos y trata de decirles que no se vean involucrados en esta situación.

-bueno es hora de irme pero antes... tengo algo mas que decirles-les dice Gennai a los chicos.

-¿que es?-le pregunta Joe.

-bien como les dije anterior mente, los digimons que tuvieron un encuentro con estos seres tuvieron un cambio en su estructura digital. pero..-dice Genai quedándose callado.

-¿que pasa señor Gennai?-le pregunta Izzy

-acabo de recordar que tanto Ken como Wormon se vieron afectados por esos seres-les dice Gennai.

-si, pero después de eso Ken solo fue un día a la escuela y luego desapareció-le comenta Tk.

-... uhm...-

-bueno, si llegan a saber algo de el avísenme, nos vemos mis niños elegidos-les dice el señor Gennai quien se va al mundo digital.

* * *

-es cierto... ese viejo es muy misterios, lo bueno es que no nos delato-le dice mega a Davis.

-entonces... ¿cuando empezamos a buscar a tu amigo?-dice una voz femenina.

-...-

-no me digas que...-dice Davis, quien voltea la cabeza lentamente para llevarse una sorpresa.

-si, !Harp Note lista para ayudar¡-exclama Sonia, quitando su transformación.

-oye, la vez anterior me diste muchos problemas-dice Davis recordando lo que paso.

-pues no es mi culpa de que a "tu amiga" no le guste la competencia-le contesta la cantante.

-¿eh?-dice el chico confundido

-que importa vamos, ademas puedo ser de gran ayuda-le contesta ella

-si claro-contesta Davis sarcásticamente, pero en ese momento es jalado por la mano de la cantante. V-mon y mega no paraban de reír al ver la escena.

-ja ja ja, parece que el chico volverá a tener problemas-le dice Mega a V-mientras ríen a carcajadas.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

[**nota**]

el capitulo estaba planeado para ser subido ayer pero debido a un pequeño contratiempo se sube hoy lamento las molestias y gracias por leer.

Des afortunadamente no puedo publicar tan seguido debido a la universidad, espero y también me entiendan por esa parte


	10. Capitulo 9: Una Cita con Problemas

**capitulo 9: Una cita con problemas.**

-creo que el chico lo esta pasando bien-dice mega

-¿en serio?-pregunta V-mon.

-...-

-!oh¡ vamos claro que no, en cualquier momento su otra amiga aparecerá y esto se volverá parte de lo cotidiano-decía mega burlándose de Davis.

-¿y porque vinimos a este lugar?-pregunta Davis.

-...-

-!oye¡, reacciona Sonia por favor-le decía Davis moviendo la mano, pero la cantante estaba un poco distraída.

-lo siento, estaba un poco distraída-le contesta su amiga.

-¿un poco?, si te fuiste como por media hora-dice Davis tratando de bromear

-ja ja ja. como sea, ¿no crees que es lindo?-le dice la cantante a su amigo de la infancia.

-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunta Davis a la cantante, en ese momento ella le señala una pequeña familia.

-oh, eso-dice Davis viendo a la pequeña familia.

-si, 2 estaría bien...-dice la cantante en vos baja.

-¿dijiste algo Sonia?-le pregunta Davis.

-Davis, esto podría sonar fuera de contexto, pero... ¿has pensado en tu futuro?-le pregunta la chica.

-¿ah?, pues no lo se-le contesta el elegido.

-¿como que no lo sabes?-le pregunta Sonia.

-bueno, han pasado tantas cosas que ya ni yo se que sera de mi-le contesta el chico.

-ya veo-dice Sonia un poco desilusionada.

-¿y tu que me dices?-le pregunta Davis a ella.

-¿yo?... uhm bueno...yo-dice ella un poco nerviosa.

-si, digo si tu me preguntaste ¿por que yo no?-le dice Davis, quien lleva los hombros a su cabeza y sigue caminando.

-pues... no quisiera dejar de cantar, pero... luego recuerdo que hay veces que quisiera revivir viejos momentos-le dice Sonia al chico mientras seguía mirado a la familia jugando con su hijo feliz.

-ya veo...-contesta el chico sorprendido, pero sin saber la razón de lo ocurrido.

*Grrr*

-Davis, Tengo hambre-dice V-mon, quien interrumpe a ambos.

-cierto, vamos a comer-dice la cantante apresurada mente.

-se supone que estoy buscando a alguien-les comenta Davis a ambos glotones.

-cierto, pero no puedes dejar que una chica linda como yo pase hambre ¿cierto?, ademas que hay de v-mon-le dice Sonia poniendo los ojos de cachorro.

-ustedes dos son tal para cual-les contesta Davis a ambos, lo cual hace que estos se rían.

-!¡ !¡-

-¿pasa algo mega?le pregunta Harp al AM, quien veía hacia el cielo.

-no, no es nada-le contesto el AM y se fueron con sus compañeros.

* * *

_minutos después..._

-bien, ¿y adonde vamos ahora?-pregunta la cantante.

-a casa-le contesta Davis.

-!¿Queeee?¡- dice Sonia sorprendida.

-pues si, yo estaba en la búsqueda de un amigo, no siendo tu guardaespaldas- le contesta Davis.

-es cierto, pero... ¿tu crees que tu amigo le gustaría verte con esa cara que traes?-le dice Sonia a Davis al ver su cara que aun seguía muy pensativa.

-cierto, tienes razón-afirma Davis.

-bueno, ahora vamos hacia ese lugar-le dice Sonia, señalando una tienda de helados.

-¿entonces estas buscando a Gemini?-le pregunta Sonia, mientras comía su helado.

-a Gemini no, a Ken si-le contesta el chico.

-¿y que harás ahora que lo vuelvas a encontrar?-le pregunta la cantante.

-eso... es una buena pregunta-le contesta Davis, quien luego empieza a reírse de la nada.

-¿eh? ¿de que te ríes?-le pregunta la cantante.

-de ti, mira tu cara. ja ja ja-decía Davis entre risa y risa.

-ha si-dice ella manchando un cachete del chico.

minutos despues...

-tenemos que irnos-dice Davis poniéndose de pie.

-¿tan pronto?-dice la cantante decepcionada.

-si, ademas tengo que buscar en otros lados-le comenta Davis.

-bien, pero volvamos a repetir esto-le dice la cantante con una gran sonrisa, justo en ese momento van llegando una parte de grupo de búsqueda.

-no se supone que estaríamos buscando a Ken ¿Davis?-dice Kari molesta.

-ja, yo creo que lo que pasa aquí es que no toleras la competencia-le responde Sonia.

-oye , ayúdame un poco quieres-le pide Davis ayuda a Tk.

-lo siento, es tu problema-le responde el rubio.

-¿Davis desde cuando conoces a Sonia?-le pregunta Cody

-en realidad ellos son amigos de la infancia, pero Davis no nos había dicho nada-le responde Tk al pequeño.

-gracias, pero creo que me estaba preguntando a mi, y es cierto lo que dijo el-les contesta Davis a los demás elegidos.

-eso explica unas cuantas cosas- decía Yolei, al ver la batalla que se libraba entre Kari y Sonia.

-ja, esto es una perdida de tiempo y lo sabes-dice una voz sombría de un personaje familiar.

-oye, ese es el chico que nos noqueo la vez pasada... no voy a dejar esto pasar-dice la cantante enfurecida.

_**¡DENPA-HENKAN Sonia Strumm! ¡ON AIR!**_

-!¿que ella puede transformarse?¡-dicen lo elegidos sorprendidos.

-oye Tk, llévate a todos lejos de aquí-le dice Davis, pero en ese momento, se abre un portal gigante enfrente de los elegidos.

-¿y bien?... que esperas se un héroe-dice Zero burlándose de Davis.

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

en el momento en el que Davis se transforma, Zero golpea y tira a Sonia hacia el portal. Davis se enfurece y empieza a batirse en duelo contra Zero usando todo su poder y su ira, después de un gran intercambio de golpes.

-nos veremos después ladrón, por ahora mi trabajo esta hecho-le dice Zero al ver que los elegidos eran mandados varias partes del mundo por esos portales que había abierto.

-...-

-Davis, no te des por vencido, es posible que aun podamos salvar a alguien-le comentaba V-mon.

-si, tienes razón-le contesta el chico, al jalar una mano se da cuenta de que logra salvar a...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

[**NOTA**]

lo siento debido a un pequeño viaje no podre continuar esta semana...

pero por eso les adelante este capitulo. ¬w¬

nos vemos hasta la otra semana.


	11. Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10: _Se elevan las alas de un héroe_**

*to toc*

-jun, vinimos a ver como esta Davis- le dice Tai, al entrar con Kari a la casa de Davis.

-pues, aun sigue en su cuarto-le contesta la joven.

* * *

_(en el cuarto de Davis)_

-no... no pude hacer nada...-decía Davis deprimido por lo que sucedió.

-eso no es cierto, salvaste a Kari-le comenta V-mon para animar a su compañero.

-si, pero si fuese el héroe que todos creen que soy, todos estarían aquí-dice Davis aun deprimido.

-!¿oye adonde vas?¡-le pregunta V-mon a mega, quien desaparece de la habitación.

* * *

-te importa si voy a verlo, quiero darle las gracias por salvarme-le dice Kair a Jun.

-adelante, pero no esperes mucho-le contesta Jun a la joven.

-esta bien-le contesta Kari, mientras avanza con Gatomon hacia el cuarto de el chico.

al entrara en la habitación, Kari vio algo que no era normal... La habitación estaba envuelta en total oscuridad, solo había dos bultos ahí uno de ellos era V-mon fail de notar por el color azul, pero Davis estaba hasta el fondo de la habitación y se sentía su aura depresiva.

-¿Davis?-dice Kari para llamar su atención.

-...-

-gracias por salvarme-le dice ella tratando de verlo al al cara.

-... ¿y?...-le dice Davis, quien no mide la fuerza de sus palabras.

-pues...solo quería agradecerte-le responde Kari.

-pues como vez, no hay nada que agradecer-le contesta el chico.

-¿por que dices eso?, me salvaste eres un héroe-le dice ella, pero lo que no sabia era que solo empeoraría las cosas.

-¿como que un héroe?, acaso vez a los demás por algún lado, si fuera el dichoso héroe que todos desean que sea , no se supone que todos deberían de estar aquí-le contesta Davis molesto.

-eso no es cierto, me salvaste a mi y...-trata de decir la chica pero es interrumpida.

-pero a los demás no, así que no se a que viene eso-le responde el chico.

-si eso crees ¿que hay de las otras veces que nos salvaste?-le pregunta Kari.

-solo fue cosa de suerte... de seguro y "El" lo habría hecho mejor-le contesta Davis.

-Tk no tiene nada que ver con esto, el que se convirtió en mega man fuiste tu no el- le dice Kari

-yo solo estaba en el lugar y momento equivocados es por eso que todo eso paso-le contesta Davis, al no poder escuchar más Kari opta por irse pero alguien entra al la habitación del chico y abofetea.

-es increíble cuantas Estupideces pueden salir de tu boca en un solo día-le contesta mega.

-¿a que te refieres?.-le pregunta el chico en todo depresivo.

-¿que paso con eso de encontrar a tu padre?, ¿acaso ya te diste por vencido?-le pregunta mega.

-claro que no-le contesta Davis.

-tal vez no sepa mucho de tu mundo, o de tu pasado. Pero ella a pesar de no tener poderes, vino hasta aquí solo para animarte-le dice mega a Davis. Kari al escuchar eso se puso un poco roja.

-...-

-¿que estas esperando Chico?, ponte de pie esta batalla aun no termina-le dice mega, quien hace que Davis se reincorpore.

* * *

_minutos después..._

-lamento que se hayan tenido que preocupar por mi-dice Davis disculpándose.

-no te preocupes Davis, ahora lo que importa es salvar a nuestros amigos-le contesta Tai, para animarlo un poco.

-entonces yo los ayudare-dice una voz familiar que entra en la casa de Davis.

-!¿Gennai?¡-dicen los chicos sorprendidos.

-no, mi nombre es Yato, y estoy aquí para ayudarles como Gennai-les responde este.

-ya veo, ¿y? ¿que estamos esperando?-dice Tai ansioso.

-bien, podrán encontrarse con uno de sus camaradas en la Aldea de Konoha. Esta aldea se encuentra al sur de Japón, pero tengan cuidado...-les explica Yato a los elegidos

-bien, ¿que estamos esperando?-dice Davis, quien ya se sentía un poco mas animado.

-esperen, tengo que hablar con ustedes "equipo mega man"-les grita Yato antes de que ellos salgan.

-¿que pasa?-le pregunta el chico.

-bueno, lo que pasa es que en ese lugar... se encuentra una de las reliquias-le dice Yato al joven elegido.

-bien, lo tendré en mente-le dice el chico y sale para encontrarse con sus amigos

-¿y?, ¿adonde vamos Capitan?-le pregunta Gatomon a Davis y a V-mon.

-nosotros iremos a Konoha, ustedes se quedaran en japón-les contesta el joven.

-!¿que por que?¡- pregunta kari un poco molesta.

-fácil, Tai esta desprotegido, ademas no quiero que se involucren en esto-les dice Davis preocupándose por ellos.

-pero...-dice Kari tratando de hablar, pero Tai la detiene.

-esta bien Davis, solo trae a todos sanos y salvos-le dice Tai, quien tenia los dedos cruzados y nadie lo había notado.

* * *

-¿tu crees que fue lo correcto?-le pregunta V-mon a Davis.

-si, lo mejor es no involucrarlos en esto-le contesta el chico.

-si tu lo dices-le contesta V-mon.

-no te preocupes ademas nuestra misión es ir a konoha y encontrar esa reliquia-le dice Davis.

-¿y que hay de tus amigos?-le pregunta mega.

-pues... una vez leí en un manga que es posible que todos estén separados, así que vemos a quien encontramos en Konoha y después buscaremos a los demás- le dice Davis a mega.

-el plan es bueno, ¿en serio se te ocurrió a ti?-le dice mega en tono de broma.

-ja ja ja, muy chistoso. Mejo vamos a transformarnos-le contesta Davis.

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

_**CONTINUARA**__**...**_


	12. Capitulo 11: Konoha Pt1

**capitulo 11: Konoha Pt1**

-tardamos en llegar, pero lo bueno es que ya estamos aquí-dice Davis al ver donde se encontraban.

-si, volvamos a la normalidad antes de hacer un gran escándalo-le sugiere mega.

-de acuerdo-le afirma el chico, mientras desvanece su transformación.

* * *

mientras en otro lugar del mismo sitio...

-ciento que estamos perdido... ¿tu que piensas gatomon?-le pregunta Kari a su compañera felina

-no se preocupen, estamos bien y estamos en Konoha-le dice Tai a ambas, pero la verdad es que si estaban perdidos.

-eso dijiste hace media hora, ademas si estuviéramos en Konoha ¿no se supone que Davis y V-mon deberían estar aquí?-le contesta Gatomon.

-tal vez llegamos primero-le responde Tai.

\- ¬n¬ -

* * *

-¿y?, ¿ahora que Davis?-le pregunta V-mon.

-bien, debemos buscar algo que se relacione con los ninjas-le contesta Davis a su compañero.

-eso... creo que sera un poco difícil chico-le comenta mega al ver que todo en ese pueblo estaba relacionado con los ninjas.

-bueno, entonces necesitamos a alguien que nos guié por el lugar-dice el chico al formular un nuevo plan.

-¿necesitas ayuda?-le dice una joven de cabello negro.

-si, lo que pasa es que soy nuevo en la ciudad y estaba buscando algo como... un lugar donde se reúnan todos los ninjas-le comenta el chico.

-bueno, yo iba hacia la academia. La academia es un lugar donde jóvenes de nuestra edad van y se convierten en ninjas-le explica la joven de cabello negro, mientras guía a Davis por la cuidad.

* * *

-bueno, ya me canse de esperar-dice Kari quien se levanta de una banca.

-cierto, lo mejor sera movernos-le sugiere Gatomon, justo en ese momento...

-oigan, ustedes son nuevos ¿verdad?-les dice un chico rubio de y chamarra negra.

-si, de echo... buscamos a alguien-le comenta Kari al chico rubio.

-bien, entonces les enseñare la ciudad-les dice el joven rubio, pero en ese momento...

-oye Bolt, si sigues hablando llegaremos tarde-le dice un joven de pelo negro y un poco largo.

-lo siento, sera para otra ocasión, tengo que ir a clases-les explica el joven rubio quien desaparece de la nada.

-lo mejor sea seguirlo, tal vez Davis y v-mon fueron a esa escuela-les dice Gatomon a los chicos.

-si, es probable- afirma Kari.

-si, pero... ¿saben donde queda eso?-les pregunta Tai. en ese momento, se cruza un hombre de peinado extraño con ellos.

-si buscan la academia no esta muy lejos de aqui, si gustan puedo llevarlos-les dice el misterioso personaje.

-en serio, gracias-le agradece Kari.

-por cierto, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-les dice el hombre de peinado extraño.

* * *

-no nos hemos presentado ¿verdad?-le dice la joven de Cabello negro.

-no, creo que no. Mi nombre es Davis Motomiya- dice el chico al presentarse.

-si, creo haber escuchado algo de ti. Mi nombre es Sarada Uchiha...-dice la chica, quien hace una pausa repentina.

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunta Davis.

-no, no es nada-le contesta la chica.

-si tu lo dices- le contesta Davis.

-mira, aya es la academia-dice Sarada, señalado un edificio pequeño.

*booom*

-¿eso fue una explosión?-pregunto Davis al escuchar semejante estruendo.

-no te preocupes, de seguro y fue Bolt-le contesta Sarada al chico.

-¿Bolt?-dice Davis confundido.

-si, es el hijo de nuestro Hokage y casi siempre se la pasa en problemas-le responde Sarada.

-¿Hokage?-dice V-mon confundido.

-enserio que no saben nada, el Hokage es quien dicta las reglas aquí en las otras aldeas ninja. En total hay 5 y cada uno protege una aldea-le explica Sarada a los confundidos chicos.

-necesito hablar con el, es importante-le dice Davis a Sarada.

-¿hablar con el?, el Hokage es una persona muy importante. Pero te llevare una vez que terminen mis clases-le contesta ella.

* * *

-señor,lo necesitamos para resolver un asunto importante- le dice shinobi al hokage.

-chicos, lamento no poder llevarlos-se disculpa el Hokage ante los elegidos.

-no se preocupe-le contesta Tai.

-ya se, no tardare mucho y los llevare a la academia-les dice Naruto, quien se va a su despacho con los elegidos y gatomon.

* * *

_unas cuantas horas después..._

-aaah. No puedo creer que Honohamaru-senpai nos dejara tanta tarea-dice Sarada quejándose.

-si, suele pasar.-dice Davis recordando sus propias experiencias.

-bien, te llevare hasta donde se encuentra el hokage-le dice Sarada, quien toma la mano del chico y lo lleva lejos de la academia.

-"¿me pregunto quien habrá sido los chicos de en la mañana?, ¿y por que ese chico quiere ver a mi papá?"-piensa Bolt quien seguía a Sarada.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

**_[NOTA]: _**este capitulo es corto debido a que se dividio en dos partes


	13. Capitulo 12: Konoha Pt2

**capitulo 12: Konoha Pt2**

-bien, ya llegamos-le dice Sarada, quien apunta hacia el despacho del hokage. En ese momento Davis se percata de la parecencia de dos rostros conocidos.

-¿que hacen ustedes aquí?-les pregunta Davis a Kari y a Tai.

-pues nosotros veníamos a buscara, los demás-le dice kari.

-¿no me digan que se conocen?-les pregunta el hokage.

-algo así-le contesta Davis.

-bien ya encontraron a su amigo-les dice Naruto, pero Davis lo interrumpe.

-si pero... aun hay mas de nosotros, déjeme explicarle la situación-le dice Davis, quien habla con Naruto acerca de sus amigos y de las reliquias.

-ya veo... entonces, si lo que dices es cierto... te ayudare a encontrar no solo a tus amigos, si no también la reliquia-le dice naruto a Davis.

-gracias-le contesta el chico agradecido.

* * *

Naruto se reunió con su antiguo equipo y les explico la situación, para que les ayudara a los elegidos a encontrar la reliquia y los elegidos.

-...-

-bien, pero... solo iremos nosotros. ¿que hay de los niños?-le pregunta Sakura.

-lo mejor es que se queden con Hinata-le dice Sasuke, al escuchar eso Sarada y Bolt salen corriendo. Davis ve a ambos y va tras ellos.

* * *

-vaya por fin los encuentro-dice Davis, quien encuentra a los chicos en un tejado.

-¿y?-le contesta Bolt.

-bueno, vamos sus padres están preocupados-les dice Davis, quien trata de llevarlos con ellos.

-¿preocupados?-le contesta Sarada.

-si, ahora vamonos-les dice Davis, quien les extiende la mano, pero...

-¿y tu que sabes sobre nosotros?-le dice Bolt con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿eh?-dice Davis confundido.

-Bolt tiene razón, Mi padre nunca esta en casa, y el Padre de Bolt se la pasa trabajando e igual nunca esta en casa- le explica Sarada, quien se encontraba llorando a Davis.

-es cierto, no se nada de este lugar ni de ustedes, Pero lo que si se es que tienen una familia que se preocupa por Ud.-les contesta Davis ambos.

-si claro, tanto se preocupan que nos alegan de las misiones importantes-le contesta Bolt

-es por que se preocupan por ustedes y no quieren que nada malo les pase-le dice Davis.

-¿por que lo dices con tanta seguridad?-le pregunta Sarada.

-bueno..., Mi padre sufrió un accidente en una estación espacial ala que fue invitado, y a pesar de donde este no pierdo la esperanza de que algún día lo encontrare-les contesta Davis quien les relata un poco de su historia.

-creo que has sufrido mas que nosotros-le dice Bolt.

-si, pero ahora lo importante-les dice Davis.

-¿lo importante?-reaccionan ellos confundidos.

-si, miren estas fotos-les dice Davis, mientras les muestra unas fotos de sus amigos.

-¿que con ellas?-le pregunta Bolt.

-la misión que les encarga el Hokage, es de buscar a estas personas-les informa Davis a los genin.

-!¿una misión para nosotros?¡-reaccionan ambos sorprendidos.

-si, y dijo que la empezaran cuanto antes-les dice Davis, quien ve a los niños limpiándose las lagrimas y saliendo a buscar a los elegidos que se encontraran por ahí.

* * *

-bien Davis, parece ser que encontramos a uno de tus amigos-le informa el hokage al chico.

-!en serio¡, ¿quien?-dice Davis sorprendido, pero eso le duraría poco.

-¿Davis?, ¿Donde están los demás?-le pregunta Yolei.

-bueno...-le dice Davis, pero es interrumpido por Kari.

-¿Yolei?, me alegra saber que estas bien-le dice Kari, quien va a abrazarla

-¿y donde están los demás?-pregunta Yolei.

-des afortunadamente ella es la única persona que encontramos de acuerdo alas fotos que se nos entregaron-les dice Bolt.

-eso quiere decir...-dice Davis desanimado.

-Parece que ellas no están aquí chico-le dice Mega.

-Davis no te preocupes, aun hay otros lugares donde podemos buscara-le dice V-mon tratando de animarlo.

-bueno, con respecto a la pieza que estabas buscando...-le dice Sasuke.

-¿se supo algo?-pregunta Davis.

-si, mira. ¿es esto lo que buscas?-le dice Naruto enseñándole un Shuriken de piedra.

-!si¡-dice Davis alegre.

-lamento decírtelo pero yo me quedare con esto-le dice Vamire D, quien se lleva la shuriken. Justo en ese momento...

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

-nada mal chico pero...-dice el Hokage transformándose también.

-!Rasen Mega Buster¡-dicen ambos, mientras combinaban sus técnicas mas fuertes.

-diablos escapo-dice Naruto.

-"me pregunto ¿que querrán esas piezas ellos?"-se preguntaba Davis.

* * *

-tal parece que el chico fue informado de algo mi Lady- le dice Willo

-si, pero las cosas se pondrán interesantes, ¿verdad?- decía Yui pero, al parecer le hablaba a alguien más.

-...-

* * *

mientras la misión había resultado un poco fallida, Yato reaparece para darles mas noticias y una nueva ubicación a Davis.

-bien, parece que la misión fallo. Bueno, no se preocupen, por lo menos rescataron a alguien de sus camaradas- decía Yato.

-¿donde se encuentra la próxima localización?-preguntaba Davis.

-En Norte América, tengan mucho cuidado-les dice Yato.

-bien, me pondré en marcha cuanto antes-le responde Davis a Yato.

-nosotros también vamos-le contesta Kari.

-cuantas veces tengo que discutir esto con ustedes, no se involucren en esto-les contesta Davis molesto.

-lo mejor es que los dejes ir contigo, nunca sabes cundo tus amigos serán importantes- le dice Naruto a Davis.

-...-

-esta bien, los veré en Norteamérica...-dice Davis, quien vuele a activar su transformación y se transporta a Norteamérica, después de despedirse de el hokage y los nuevos amigos que había echo en konoha.

_**Continuara...**_


	14. Capitulo 13: Haciendo Prehistoria PT1

**Capitulo 13: Un encuentro con la prehistoria Pt 1.**

-diablos otra vez nos perdimos-dice un chico rubio.

-Max apresúrate, tenemos que ver al Dr. Owen-le decía una chica de cabello rosa.

-si lose-le contesta el joven.

* * *

-¿estas seguro de que es por aquí mega?-le pregunta Davis al alienigena.

-si, mis instintos nunca fallan-le contesta mega.

-lo mas posible es que se encuentre en un museo- sugiere V-mon.

-¿me pregunto donde estarán los demás?-se pregunta Davis.

-¿preocupado?- (¬w¬ ) le decía mega en tono de burla

-no, para nada, ademas entre mas alejados estén mejor-le responde el chico.

-Davis, por que no le preguntamos a ellos donde queda el museo- le dice V-mon al ver al equipo D.

-bueno, peor es nada-le contesta su compañero.

-ahm... ¿disculpen?-dice Davis llamando la atención del equipo D.

-si, ¿que se te ofrece?-le pregunta la chica de cabello rosa.

-si, la verdad es que... no somos de por aquí, sino mas bien de japón y estaba buscando un museo de fósiles o lago por el estilo -les dice Davis a los Chicos.

-¿somos?-le dice el rubio confundido.

-si-le dice V-mon quien sale de la nada.

-!wooooh¡-

-¿Max?, ¿que dinosaurio crees que sea ese?-dicen los chicos observando fijamente a V-mon.

-¿ehm?, ¿podrían decirme que pasa?-pregunta Davis confundido.

-si, te llevaremos en seguida-le dice el joven rubio.

-lo mejor ser contratar a mi papá y a Reeze-le sugiere el chico de gorra.

-si, lo haré entre cunado lleguemos al museo-le responde la chica de cabello rosa.

* * *

_mientras cerca de ahí..._

-no lo hemos visto, ¿verdad Willis?-le dice un chico rubio al otro.

-si, y eso que lo esperábamos-le contesta Willis

-eso quiere decir...-dice Tai, suponiendo lo pero.

-si, Davis se movió para otra parte-le contesta Kari.

-no deberían preocuparse tanto por el, el se puede cuidar solo-le dice Willis

-tienes razón, pero...-le contesta Tai, quien le informa al chico sobre todo lo sucedido.

-!woooh¡, eso no me lo esperaba-le contesta el rubio.

-pero cambiando de tema, encontramos a Cody-le dice Michael.

-bien, díganos donde esta-les dice Yolei.

-estoy aquí-dice el pequeño quien abre la puerta.

-bien, ahora solo falta encontrar a Davis-dice Tai.

* * *

-bien, llegamos. !oh¡, por cierto, creo que no no hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Zoe Drake-le dice la chica de cabello rosa.

-el mio es Max, Max Taylor-le contesta el chico de gorra.

-bueno, solo falto y mi nombre es Rex Ancient-le dice el chico rubio.

-gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Davis Motomiya-les contesta Davis, quien se presenta ante el equipo D.

-por lo que veo llegaron antes de lo planificado- dice un hombre algo viejo.

-doctor Owen, ¿ como ha estado?-le pregunta Max.

-muy bien, por cierto ¿como están todos por haya?-le pregunta el Dr. Owen, en ese momento el Dr. Owen va hacia donde esta Rex y lo abraza.

-Rex hijo, ¿como has estado?-le pegunta el DR.

-bien, gracias por preguntar-le contesta el joven rubio.

-¿dijo hijo?-dice Davis confundido.

-uhm... bueno es una larga historia-le dice Zoe a Davis.

-pues aun tenemos tiempo, creo que podríamos escucharla-le contesta V-mon, mientras Zoe habla con Davis algo capta la atención del Doctor Owen...

-!woooh¡, ¿ese es alguna especie de Dinosaurio?-pregunta el doctor al ver a V-mon, quien se mete en la conversación de los chicos.

-no se si tomar eso como alago o como ofensa. Yo soy un Digimon-le contesta V-mon.

-¿digi que?-dice el DR. Owen confundido.

-si, creo que hay mucho que hablar-le dice Davis a Zoe y al DR. Owen.

_mientras tanto..._

-oye Rex, ¿de que crees que estén hablando?- le pregunta Max al chico Rubio.

-no lo se max, pero... hay alguien que desea verte-le comenta Rex, quien le enseña la carta de Triceratops a Max.

-!wooh¡, gracias. Ya tenia ganas de verlo, le diré a Zoe-le dice el chico emocionado.

-bien, vamos para haya-le contesta Rex.

-!woow¡, en serio ¿eso paso?-dice Zoe sorprendida al escuchar la historia de Davis.

-yo tampoco me lo puedo cree, usando tarjetas que se convierten en dinosaurios...-le contesta Davis, en lo que llegan Rex y Max para mostrarle a Zoe la sorpresa.

-te puedo dar una lección de como hacerlo-le dice Max metiéndose en la conversación.

-!¿eso quiere decir¡... que?-le contesta Zoe sorprendida.

-si, Rex los trajo-le responde Max a Zoe, quien se emociono mucho al tener la carta de Paris en sus manos. Después de que el equipo D liberara a la versión miniaturas de sus dinosaurios Davis se quedo sorprendido.

-vaya, lo que me dijiste era cierto-le contesta Davis a Zoe.

-Claro, yo nunca he mentido-le responde la chica de pelo Rosa.

-Davis, ¿podrías decirme por que estas aquí?-le pregunta el Dr. Owen.

-si, La verdad es que estoy buscando una reliquia en forma de fósil, de color rojo-le contesta Davis al Dr.

-¿podría ser...?, Chicos acompáñenme un momento-le dice el Dr. a los chicos.

* * *

-chicos, no creen que estamos dando muchas vueltas-les dice Willis.

-¿y?, ¿donde podemos buscar tienes alguna idea?-le pregunta Tai.

-si, podemos ir a buscarla en un museo-le contesta el rubio.

-!¿por que no dijiste eso antes?¡-le gritan todos.

* * *

-Mega, ¿crees que sea esta?-le pregunta Davis a Mega

-posiblemente- le responde el perro espacial.

-¿con quien estará hablando?-le pregunta Rex a Max.

-no lo se, tal vez ya se volvió loco-le contesta este con Gabu en su cabeza. Zoe sentía un poco de curiosidad, así que fue a preguntarle.

-¿con quien hablas Davis?-le pregunta ella.

-con Mega, mira-le contesta el chico, quien le pone las gafas de su padre y esto hace que los celos de Rex y Max crezcan.

-!oigan chicos¡ por que no las prueban, miren-les dice Zoe pasando le las gafas a Max.

minutos después...

-¿así que mega es del espacio?-le pregunta Max.

-si-le contesta Davis.

**_*!boooom¡*_**

-¿que fue eso?-le pregunta Zoe a Max

-no tengo idea-le contesta Max.

-tengo un mal presentimiento-dicen al mismo tiempo Rex y Davis.

-!chicos¡... !se la llevaron¡-dice el Dr. Owen asustado.

-¿que se llevaron Dr.?-le pregunta Zoe.

-El fósil que le iba a dar a Davis-dice el doctor desanimado.

-!¿Queeeeeee?¡-dicen los chicos sorprendidos.

**CONTINUARA...**


	15. Capitulo 14: Haciendo Prehistoria Pt2

**Capitulo 14: un encuentro con la Prehistoria Pt2.**

-doctor, ¿que fue exactamente lo que paso?- le pregunta Davis.

-pues veras...-le Explica el Dr Owen.

* * *

-bien, este es el museo- les comenta Willis a los elegidos.

-pues que estamos esperando-le contesta Tai, ene se momento los elegidos entran en el museo y ven a Davis sentado con Zoe.

-Valla Davis si que trabajas rápido-le dice Willis con tono sarcástico.

-¿Son tus amigos Davis?-le pregunta Zoe.

-si lo somos ¿por que?- le pregunta Kari de mala manera.

-oigan se pueden calmar, ademas llegan tarde. Alguien se llevo la reliquia-les comenta Davis decepcionado.

-no te preocupes la recuperaremos-le dice Kari, quien se sienta aun lado de el.

-¿y como?, el único que puede hacer algo soy yo-le contesta Davis poniéndose de pie.

-eso no me gusto como sonó, ¿Verdad rex?-le dice Max.

-Cierto Davis, se te olvido que nosotros tenemos una forma de pelear también-le comenta Rex mostrando le la carta de As.

-bien, pero no se metan en problemas-les contesta Davis.

-¿escuchaste eso Max?-le dicen Zoe y Rex en tono de broma.

-lo se, ademas esto sera un excelente calentamiento para Gabu y los otros-dice Max emocionado.

-¿y nosotros que hacemos?-le pregunta Kari.

-creí que ya era algo que ustedes entenderían fácilmente, buscaran a Tk-les contesta Davis.

* * *

_mientras tanto en otro lugar_...

-mi señora, aquí tiene la shuriken que encontré en Konoha- dice Vampire D.

-si, y fácil robar ese fósil del museo-exclama Yuki Yeti.

-bien, solo falta la espada de Alphamon-les dice una figura en forma de mujer.

-si, pero la tiene ese chico-le contesta el Yeti

-yo ire y se la quitare-contesta un figura que sale detrás de la mujer.

-!no¡, por que no usan esto y se la quitan ustedes-les dice la mujer, quien muestra su apariencia y... les entrega las reliquias.

-entendido Yui-Sama-contestan ambos y bajan a la tierra.

* * *

*_**¡booom!**_*

-¿que es ese ruido?-pregunta Rex.

-posible mente nada bueno-le contesta Davis. El equipo D sale junto con los elegidos y se llevan una sorpresa.

-ja ja ja, sabia que saldrías si ocasionaba todo este alboroto... !Mega Man¡- grita Yuki Yeti.

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

-entrégame la espada... ¡Tambor Avalancha!-grita Yeti, quien ataca a Mega man.

-uuuf, que bueno que teníamos la carta de la barrera-dice V-mon quien salva a Davis.

-!fire bazooka¡- dice mega man quien ataca a Yeti, pero este absorbe el poder con la reliquia.

-¡no... puede ser...!-reacciona Davis sorprendido.

-oye, Dijeron que yo también me podía divertir-le dice Vampire D, quien sale de entre las sombras.

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba-comenta Mega con sarcasmo.

-bien, usemos un ataque combinado-le sugiere Vampie D a Yeti.

-¡Shuriken de la Hoja! ¡Antigua Erupción!-gritan ambos. pero su objetivo no era mega man, si no alguien mas...

-¡Barrera!

-¿Davis por que?-pregunta Kari.

-te lo dije ¿no?. No pienso dejara a nadie atrás, mi deber es protegerlos...- y con esa frase, el escudo de mega man se cuartea y se rompe. Hasta que... lo deja inconsciente...

* * *

_minutos después..._

-...-

-¿donde estoy?-pregunta Davis.

-me alegra que te encuentres bien-le dice Yato, quien se aparece detrás de el.

-¿Yato?-dice Davis confundido.

-no puedes pelea tu solo y lo sabes, ¿verdad?-le dice Yato a Davis.

-si tienes razón, ¿pero y como están los demás?-pregunta Davis preocupado.

-no te preocupes, ellos están bien... es por eso que quiero hablar contigo...-le dice Yato, quien se pone algo serio.

-¿que pasa?-le pregunta Davis.

-te daré esto... dáselo a tus compañeros.-le dice Yato, justo en ese momento Davis despierta.

* * *

-nos tenias algo preocupados Davis-le dice Rex.

-¿tienes algún plan ahora que ya no tienes la espada?-le pregunta Tai.

-¡¿como que ya no la tengo?!-dice Davis confundido.

-...-

-si, cuando quedamos inconscientes esos dos me quitaron la reliquia-le comenta Mega.

-entiendo... el plan sera el mismo, ustedes irán por Tk y el equipo D vendrá conmigo-les contesta Davis.

-¡Estas loco, viste lo que te hicieron y aun así planeas seguir con ese plan!-le grita Kari, quien lo abofetea.

-si, planeo seguir con ese plan... Pero no pienso dejarlos desprotegidos esta vez-le comenta Davis sobándose la mejilla.

-¿?-

-tomen cargadores D y una serie de tarjetas de combate. Yato me dijo que se las entregara- les dice Davis dándole a cada uno su cargador D.

_**Tai-Naranja**_

_**Kari-Morado**_

_**Cody-Amarillo**_

_**Yolei-Verde**_

_**¿?-Rojo**_

_**-**_¿porque falta uno?-pegunta cody.

_**-**_bueno... el que falta es el de...-dice Davis, quien es interrumpido por Kari.

-¿es el de Tk?, ¿cierto?-le pregunta Kari, a lo que Davis asiente con la cabeza.

-si, Yato me contó que como tu y Tk tuvieron un incidente con los FM. Es por eso que sus cargadores y cartas son un poco diferente a el resto-les explica Davis a los elegidos.

-¿pero donde podremos encontrar a Tk?-le pregunta Cody

-en una región montañosa un en sur américa-le contesta Davis.

-¿pero como llegaremos hasta aya?-le pregunta Yolei.

-bueno, si me permiten... creo que en la nave en la que viajo con mis padres podáramos transportarlos-les comenta Rex.

-¿nave?-dicen los elegidos confundidos.

-si, Rex viene del futuro-les comenta Davis como si nada.

-¡¿queee?!-reaccionan los chicos sorprendidos.

-¿Jonathan podrías venir por nosotros?-le dice Rex aun extraño viejo.

-no se preocupe Amo Rex, escuche la situación y ya estamos aquí-le comenta el vejo mayordomo.

-bien, es hora de irnos... adelante-les dice Davis a los chicos, peor no sabia lo que estaba por ocurrir.

**CONTINUARA...**


	16. Capitulo15: pelea en la base enemiga Pt1

**capitulo 15 Pelea en la base enemiga _Pt1_: ¿por que tu?... **

-amo Rex, encontramos la ubicación del joven TK-le dice Jonathan a Rex.

-bien, ya lo escucharon-les informa Rex a los elegidos.

-si, ¿enserio no vienes Davis?-le pregunta Tai.

-lo siento, mi pelea es arriba-le contesta Davis.

-solo asegúrate de regresar-le dice Kari.

-tengo que, aun no he encontrado a todos-le responde el chico.

-bien, es hora de irnos-dice Tai, mientras so tele transportados hacia la ubicación de Tk.

* * *

-¿así que Mega man viene a detenernos?... Seria una lastima que... alguien lo detuviera-dice Yui mandando a Yeti y Vampire D a detenerlos.

-je je je-

* * *

-¡¿parece ser que ya llegamos?!- dice Max sorprendido.

-si, pero... ¿no creen que algo anda mal?-les menciona Davis.

-si, por lo general alguien debería recibirnos-les comenta Zoe a los chicos.

-no se preocupen por que ya llegamos-dice Yeti, quien baja acompañado por Vampire D.

-este es el final de tu camino mega man-le gritan ambos.

-no lo creo, **_¡Dino Fase! ¡Triceratpos ruge!_**-grita Max, quien intercepta el ataque de Yeti, mientras que Zoe y Rex hacen que sus dinosaurios crezcan.

-_**¡Dino Fase! ¡Carnotauro acaba con ellos!-**_

-_**¡Dino Fase! ¡Parasaurolophus ataca!**_-

-Davis, tienes que avanzar-le grita Zoe.

-¿pero que con va a pasar con ustedes?-les pregunta Davis.

-no te preocupes chico, ellos ya no tiene las reliquias... Definitivamente les podemos dejar esto a ellos-le comenta Mega a Davis.

-esta bien, ¡nos veremos en cuanto patee el trasero de quien esta detrás de esto¡-les grita Davis al equipo D.

_**¡DIGI-HENKAN Davis Motomiya! ¡ON AIR!**_

-chicos vamos a necesitar poder para vencer a estos sujetos-les comenta Max a Zoe y Rex.

-no te preocupes, no solo traje a nuestros amigos, si no que también traje esto...-le dice Rex entregándole a Max y a Zoe los amplificadores elementales y unas cuantas cartas.

-bien, entonces ya podemos pelear-dice Max emocionado.

-primero acabaremos con ustedes y luego con Mega man-comenta Vampire D.

-inténtalo si puedes, hemos estado en situaciones igual de difíciles y no nos hemos rendido-le contesta Max.

-ya Cállate, **¡garra de la obscuridad!**-grita Vampire D, quien empieza a atacar a Max, pero Gabu lo detiene.

-bien Gabu-le dice Max a su Triceratpos.

-vamos AS, **¡****Golpe de huracán!**\- dice Rex deslizando una cata de movimiento.

-ja ja ja, tendrán que hacer algo mejor para ganarnos.

-Max, ¿que tal un movimiento combinado?-le sugiere rex a max.

-me parece perfecto-le contesta el chico.

-**¡****Bazuka tormenta de truenos!**-

-¿me pregunto como le estará hiendo a Davis?-se pregunta Zoe, quien estaba lista para sanar los en el momento necesario.

* * *

-me pregunto... ¿quien estará detrás de esto?-decía Davis.

-no lo se, lo mejor es no bajar la guardia-le comenta mega, hasta que...

-**_¡SHOCK NOTE!-_**

-ese solo fue de advertencia, el siguiente no fallara-le decía Harp Note.

-¿por que?, ¿por que?... ¿por que tu?-decía mega man confundido.

-harp, dile a la niña que no estamos jugando-le dice mega a Harp.

-nosotras tampoco Omega-le contesta Harp Note en tono serio.

-...-

-Davis, sabes que tenemos que pasar sobre ellas para detener a quien este detrás de esto, ¿verdad?-le dice Mega.

-si, pero es Sonia, Davis no puede atacarla o ¿si?-le pregunta V-mon.

-tenemos que pasar... y salvar el mundo... No hay otra salida, después hablare con ella-les contesta Davis.

-bien Sonia, si lo que quieres es pelear entonces vamos-le dice Davis a Harp Note.

* * *

-ja ja ja, esto es mu sencillo-le dice Yeti a Vampire D.

-La situación esta un poco difícil-comenta rex.

-rex, ¿trajiste solo estas cartas?-le pregunta Max al rubio.

-no, mis padres nos mandaron unas cuantas catas de apoyo-le contesta Rex.

-bien, es hora, Tengo un plan...-dice Max con una gran sonrisa.

**CONTINUARA...**


	17. Capitulo 16:Pelea en la base enemiga Pt2

**Capitulo 16:Pelea en la base enemiga _Pt2_: _Una noticia Dolorosa_**

-chicos es hora, **_¡Dino Fase!_**-grita Max, mientras que desliza unas tarjetas en su dino lector.

_-¡Fuente de luz!_

_-¡Torosaurus!_

_-¡Diceratops!_

-a esto si le llamo una familia unida, ¿tu que opinas Gabu?-le pregunta Max a su compañero.

-**_¡Dino Fase!_**-grita Rex, mientras realiza la misma acción que Max

_-¡Bloque Crítico y Ataque de Furia!_

_-¡Neovenator!_

_-¡Sinraptor!_, es hora de pelear con tus amigos As-le comenta Rex a su Carnotauro.

-si, espero y Davis cumpla su promesa, nosotros nos encargaremos de estos sujetos. _¡Dino Fase!_-dice Zoe, mientras apoya a sus compañeros.

-_¡Super Cañón de Futaba!_

_-¡Tupuxuara!_

_-¡Altirhinus!,_ muy bien chicos es hora de pelear- en el momento en que Zoe dice eso, todos los dinosaurios se van en contra de Yeti y Vampire D.

* * *

_mientras tanto en otro lado..._

-¡te lo preguntare una vez mas!, ¿por que estas haciendo esto?-le pregunta Mega man a Harp note.

-lo hago por que quiero-le contesta ella, pero Davis noto que ella desvió la mirada.

-bien, si no me lo quieres decir, me abriré paso-le contesta Mega man, quien se quita su transformación.

-¡chico estas idiota o algo por el estilo!-le grita mega a Davis.

-**_¡SHOCK NOTE!-_**

-¡te dije que se alejaran!-le grita Harp Note.

-déjame contestarte con un "NO Gracias"-le responde Davis.

-...-

-¿que pasa no dijiste que ibas a disparar sin fallar?-le pregunta Davis a Harp Note, justo en ese momento mega se fusiona con Davis y golpea a Harp note.

-tenia esto bajo control, no tenias por que meterte-le dice Davis a mega.

-si, pero ahora que Harp esta inconsciente tenemos ventaja-le contesta Mega a Davis.

-¿de que estas hablando?-le pegunta V-mon.

_10 minutos mas tarde..._

-¿donde estoy?-decía la cantante, quien se había recuperado.

-creo que ahora si podemos hablar ¿no?-le dice Davis a Sonia.

-...-

-vamos, por que la seriedad-le dice Davis a ella con tono burlón, para animarla un poco.

-...-

-¿se puede saber por que nos atacaste?- le pregunta Davis a Sonia.

-por... que... porque... no... ¡POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS!-le grita Sonia llorando.

-¿Davis te vas a morir?-le pregunta V-mon.

-claro que no, o por lo menos ningún doctor me lo ha dicho-le contesta Davis a su compañero Azul.

-ustedes si que son tontos, una tal Yuki o Yui le dijo a Sonia que te detuviera o si no te mataría-le contesta Harp a ambos.

-¡¿Eh?!, ¿que Yui no es la señora que nos mando a buscar esas Reliquias?-dice V-mon sorprendido.

-ahora todo encaja...- dice Davis pensando seriamente.

-Harp, ¿podrías contarnos lo que paso?-le pregunta Mega.

-bueno...-dice el harpa haciendo una pausa suspensiva.

* * *

-lo siguiente paso después de que Sonia y yo fuimos atrapadas por ese agujero...-les comenta Harp.

_Flash back..._

-¿donde crees que estamos Harp?-pregunta Sonia.

-no lo se pero alguien se acerca-le comenta el Harpa.

-¡lista Sonia!-le dice el harpa.

-si-le contesta la cantante.

_**¡DENPA-HENKAN Sonia Strumm! ¡ON AIR!**_

-tranquilas no les haré Daño, mi nombre es Willo-les dijo una especie de Golem alto.

-¿que quieres de nosotras?-le pregunta Harp note.

-de ustedes nada, solo quiero que detengan a Mega man un par de minutos-les comenta Willo.

-¿y por que lo haríamos?-le vuelve a pregunta Harp note.

-eso es fácil, si no lo hacen... lo Matare-les responde Willo a las chicas.

-no te dejaremos-dice Harp note lanzándose al ataque pero todos sus ataques son inútiles, ya que estos rebotaban en willo.

-te lo dije-le contesta Willo

-bien, pero si te ayudo prométeme que no le pondrás una mano encima-le dice Harp Note a Willo.

-te prometo que ni un solo dedo le tocare-le responde Willo.

* * *

-¿así que fue por eso?-pregunta Davis volteando a verla.

-...-

-bueno, es hora de irnos-les dice Davis, quien se pone de pie pero...

-¡¿están locos?!-es grita Harp.

-puede que si, y puede que no-le contesta Davis, justo en ese momento algo o alguien lo agarra de su playera.

-no... no vallas... no vayas por favor. No quiero Perderte a ti también-le dice Sonia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿eh? ¿como que también?-pregunta Davis confundido.

-la verdad es que... mucho antes de que me convirtiera en Idol, mi mamá se enfermo muy grabe y después de eso murió...-les comenta Sonia a Ellos.

-...-

-lo siento mucho..., pero aun así iré, no puedo dejar las cosas así y tu lo sabes ¿verdad?-le comenta Davis a la cantante, mientras que le acaricia la cabeza y se empieza a ir, pero...

-sabes algo, regresare... Derrotare a ese par y cumpliré todas las promesas que hicimos cuando eramos niños-le dice Davis, quien se marcha levantado su pulgar.

-Si-le contesta la cantante un poco sonrojada. ^/^

-es hora mega...-le dice Davis a Mega.

-no tienes porque decírmelo chico, siempre eh estado listo-le contesta Mega.

**CONTINUARA...**


	18. Capitulo17: La Ultima Gran Pelea y adios

_**capitulo 17 batalla en la base enemiga Pt3: La Ultima Gran Pelea.**_

-Bien, terminamos con ellos-dice max feliz.

-si, lo mejor sera alcanzar a Davis-le sugiere Rex. Al avanzar a la siguiente etapa de la base del enemigo el equipo D se encuentra con alguien...

-¿disculpa quien eres?-le pregunta Max quien tenia a Gabu en sus brazos.

-...-

-¿acaso eres amiga de Davis?-le volvió a preguntar el chico, esto hizo que Sonia se pusiera a llorar.

-¡oh genial max la hiciste llorar!-lo regaña rex, y en eso empieza la discusión.

-¡podrían callarse los Dos!-les grita Zoe a ambos chicos.

-pero... si yo solo pregunte...-dice Max cuando es interrumpido por Zoe.

-yo intentare hablar con ella, ustedes dos vallan a ver si esos Dos no se han levantado-les comenta Zoe corriéndolos de ahí.

-...-

-hola, ¿quieres hablar?-le dice Zoe a ella.

-...-

-bien, si no quieres hablar te entiendo, pero... ¿no crees que el se pondrá mal si te ve llorando?-le dice Zoe a Sonia.

-ella tiene razón Sonia-dice harp quien sale detrás de la cantante.

-¿y tu quien eres?-le pregunta Zoe al arpa.

-mi nombre es Harp, y soy un FM que esta a cargo que la seguridad y felicidad de Sonia-le contesta el arpa.

-¿entonces ustedes conoces a mega y a Davis?-les pregunto Zoe.

-si...-dice Harp un poco triste.

-¿y por que ese tono?-le pregunto Zoe.

-bueno, veras...-en ese momento Harp le explica todo lo que les había pasado a ellas.

-ya veo..., sabes no hay de que preocuparse. Davis es idéntico a Max, a pesar de tener una actitud infantil... siempre saben como alegrarle el día a alguien, ademas Max siempre esta cuando lo necesito y pienso que es lo mismo en tu caso-le cometa Zoe, quien no se había percatado de que Max y Rex la estaban oyendo.

-gra... Gracias-dijo la cantante en voz baja.

* * *

-señorita Yui, ¿donde esta?-dice mega man quien entra a la cámara principal, De la nada este recibe un fuerte golpe.

-nos alegra que vinieras mega man pero... ya es tarde, pronto el continente DM se unirá con la tierra-le grita Yui.

-...-

-¿que?-pregunta Yui al héroe azul.

-no nada, solo que ese plan ya lo he escuchado antes-dice Davis como si nada.

-Willo, enséñale a este niño como tratamos a los irrespetuosos-le ordena Yui a Willo. Willo empieza a golpear a mega man a diestra y siniestra, pero nadie se daba cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando.

* * *

-¿te llamas sonia verdad?-le dice Zoe a Sonia

-si...-le contesta ella.

-bien, vamos-le dice Zoe.

-¿a donde?-le pregunta Sonia.

-eso es obvio, Vamos a ayudar a Davis-le contesta Zoe.

-pero el...-dice Sonia haciendo otra pausa.

-¿entonces lo dejaras que pelee solo?-le pregunta Zoe, haciendo que Sonia reflexionara.

_**¡DENPA-HENKAN Sonia Strumm! ¡ON AIR!**_

-tienes razón vamos-le contesta Harp Note a Zoe.

* * *

-¡Adiós supuesto héroe de la tierra!-le dice Willo, quien estaba apunto de darle el ultimo golpe a Mega man pero... un viejo conocido regreso para salvarlo o ¿no?.

-tu... ¿por que estas aquí?-le pregunta Davis a Zero.

-...-

-¡responde!-grita mega man.

-no es asunto tuyo. Si realmente quieres ser útil, llévate esto-le contesta Zero, aventándole las reliquias y sacando a mega man del camino.

-no... puedo dejare, te llevare conmigo-le dice Davis a Zero.

-...-

* * *

-la pelea ya a debe ver comenzado, ustedes quédense aquí-les dice Harp note al equipo D.

-bien, en cuanto Gabu y los demás estén listos iremos a apoyarlos-le contesta max a harp note quien se va al cuarto principal.

* * *

-ja esto es un juego de niños, ahora entréguenme esas reliquias-les decía Willo.

-nunca, jure por mis antepasados proteger mi hogar y mi pueblo-le contestaba zero.

-¿tu hogar?-le pregunto Mega man.

-si, yo soy un habitante del continente DM. No soy ni humano, ni tampoco digimon-le contesta Zero.

-¿entonces que eres?-le pregunto Davis.

-eso... es una buena pregunta-le responde Zero. justo en ese momento iba llegando sonia, pero Yui la atrapa.

-bien, entréguenle las armas a Willo o si no esta niña morirá-les decía yui amenazado ambos.

-...-

-bien-contestan ambos y tiran las reliquias al piso.

-es hora de acabar con ella Willo-le ordena Yui a su asistente. en el momento en el que Sonia es liberada para que Willo la destruya, Davis receje las 3 reliquias y esto hace que gane un nuevo poder...

_**-¡Mega man Alpha King Mode!-**_

-¡¿ese es el poder de las 3 reliquias juntas?!-dice Yui sorprendida.

-...-

-es no nos importa Willo, acabalo-le ordena Yui a su ciervo. Pero el golpe de Willo es frenado por Mega man.

-**¡Alpha Blast Tornado!**-

-es si que es poder-dice Sonia, al ver a Willo siendo destruido.

-¿llegamos tarde?-le pregunta Tai.

-si y mucho, ¿que paso?-les pregunta ella.

-nada-le responde Tk demasiado rápido como si no quisiera que se enteraran de algo. Por desgracia Davis cae débil y le entrega las reliquias a Zero.

-se que estarán mas seguras donde pertenecen le comenta Davis.

-ya veo...-le dice Zero, quien se va y desaparece junto con el continente DM.

* * *

Al día Siguiente...

-es hora de volver-les dice Davis a los del equipo D.

-bien, pero deberíamos vernos en alguna otra ocasión-le contesta max.

-si, Ustedes que dicen Kari, Sonia. Tengo mucho que hablar con ustedes-les comenta Zoe.

-seria bueno vernos debes en cuando-le contestan ambas.

-bueno, chicos es hora de irnos-dice Davis, el y Sonia son los primeros en irse debido a sus poderes, mientras que el resto de los elegidos esperan a Yato para que les haba la puerta a su dimensión y puedan regresar todos a casa.

**FIN?**

* * *

-hola soy mega y no esto aun no es el Fin aun falta mas

-¿enserio?

-a si es chico, recuerda que aun tenemos que encontrar a tu padre.

-es cierto mega vamos a patear tantos traseros como podamos.

* * *

**[Nota]**

me ausentare por un tiempo ya que mi ordenador se descompuso, espero y no sea por mucho tiempo.

un agradecimiento especial a todos aquellos que siguieron este fic desde el inicio, recordando les que aun tengo la tercer y ultima parte de esta saga y otros mas que se me ocurrieron por ahí.


End file.
